CRIMENES DEL PASADO
by Veronika Davis Kopawski
Summary: El pasado de Asuka Langley Soryu esconde mas de un secreto, pero un acontecimiento inesperado provocara que la pelirroja comienze a investigar la red de mentiras que casi le cuesta la vida.
1. Chapter 1

En primer lugar quiero dejar claro que para escribir esta historia he utilizado a los personajes de NEON GENESIS EVANGELION y además me he inspirado en la película de THE ALPHABET KILLER (una película estupenda de Eliza Dushku y que por supuesto recomiendo) en segundo lugar quiero decir que ninguno de los personajes ni tampoco la película me pertenecen, escribo la historia sin animo de lucro y solo para divertirme y divertir a la gente.

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 1

*SUEÑO*

Asuka iba corriendo por la calle en dirección a su casa con una sonrisa en la cara y por supuesto muy feliz.

-Mamá escucha me han seleccionado, me han seleccionado para ser piloto de Evangelion, ahora todos me respetaran ¿lo has oído mamá, lo has oído?-decía la niña de tan solo cuatro años.

Pero cuando llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta, la joven vio a su madre colgada del techo junto a una muñeca degollada, la muñeca con la que su madre la confundía yacía junto al cuerpo inerte de su madre. Asuka comenzó a retroceder hacia a atrás asustada, pero de repente vio como una extraña figura aparecía detrás de su madre.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó la niña impactada.

*FIN DEL SUEÑO*

Asuka despertó en mitad de la noche completamente empapada en sudor, la joven estaba sentada en su cama intentando encontrar una explicación a su sueño.

`` ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto? ¿Por qué no dejo de soñar con la muerte de mi madre?´´ pensó la chica mientras se recuperaba del shock.

Habían pasado muchos días desde el ataque del décimo quinto ángel Arael y Asuka no paraba de soñar con su madre y esa extraña sombra que aparecía tras su cadáver, además sus índices de sincronización habían caído en picado y no conseguía remontar.

``Mi vida es un maldito caos otra vez, ¿Por qué me tiene que torturar mi madre otra vez así? ´´ pensaba la joven mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de su habitación.

Asuka creyó que un vaso de agua la ayudaría a despejarse y fue a la cocina a por uno, pero mientras se encontraba allí escuchó como una puerta se abría.

-Asuka ¿has tenido de nuevo esa pesadilla?-preguntó una mujer de cabello violeta desde la puerta de su habitación

-y a ti que te importa Misato, te pasas todo el día controlándome y ya no soy una niña pequeña-le contestó Asuka bastante mosqueada

-tranquilízate vale, ya se que lo que te hizo ese ángel te ha afectado bastante pero no tienes porque ponerte así-.

Asuka se limitó a beberse el vaso de agua que se había servido y después con una mirada sombría regreso a su habitación en silencio. Misato se quedó muy preocupada por el estado de la joven, ella estaba bajo su cuidado y era ya como una hija para ella.

`` ¿Por qué se tendrá que preocupar tanto por mi? No necesito su ayuda ´´ pensó la pelirroja mientras se volvía a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba muy tranquilo en casa de la Mayor, únicamente Shinji se había levantado a preparar el desayuno y mientras lo hacía se despertó Misato y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Buenos días Shinji- dijo la mujer

-Buenos días Misato ¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó el joven al ver la cara de cansancio de Misato

-pues no, anoche me desperté al escuchar a Asuka y después de eso no me pude volver a dormir-

-¿Asuka tuvo otra pesadilla?-preguntó Shinji preocupado

-creo que si pero no quiso decirme nada, ha estado así desde el ataque del ángel y además las pesadillas son cada vez mas frecuentes-

``y como siempre yo no se que hacer ´´ pensó el joven Ikari.

De repente la puerta de la habitación de Asuka se abrió y de su interior salió la chica pelirroja con su hermoso vestido amarillo.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta, no me esperéis-dijo la alemana y acto seguido se marchó casi dando un portazo

-seguramente ella no este en condiciones para hablar de ello-dijo Misato mirando a Shinji.

Eran tan solo las 8:00 de la mañana y había poca gente caminando por la calle, la gran mayoría de la gente que quedaba en la ciudad todavía estaba dormida o trabajando, aun así Asuka se sentía abrumada por la gente que la rodeaba.

``Sabrán que no valgo, que unos simples sueños estupidos han conseguido destruirme y que ya no soy acta para pilotar, sabrán que no soy mejor que la niña modelo o que ese idiota de Shinji ´´ pensaba la joven Langley mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

A su alrededor la gente solo se dedicaba a sus quehaceres diarios y no reparaban en la muchacha pelirroja que ni siquiera sabía a donde iba.

``Así no conseguiré nada, estas pesadillas tienen que ver con mi madre no puedo olvidar ni tampoco ocultarlo todo ´´ pensó la chica y luego echó a correr por la calle en dirección opuesta, en dirección a la casa de Misato.

Asuka llegó a la casa y comprobó que en ella no había nadie, ya que Misato y Shinji se habían marchado hacia un rato de camino a Nerv. Entonces Asuka aprovechó la ocasión y se encerró en su habitación, buscó en el armario de su habitación y sacó una caja enorme, acto seguido la abrió y volcó su contenido en el suelo.

``Aquí tiene que haber algo y no parare hasta encontrarlo ´´ pensó la pelirroja mientras rebuscaba entre un montón de objetos, algunos de ellos tenían escrito el nombre de Kyoko ``madre no se que quieres de mi pero lo averiguare ´´.

Los días pasaban sin cesar y en casa de Misato la situación era insostenible

*FLASHBACK*

Misato y Shinji acababan de regresar de Nerv y desde la calle habían visto la luz encendida por lo que dedujeron que Asuka había vuelto después de su 'paseo matutino'. Ambos fueron hacia la habitación de la alemana para intentar hablar con ella.

-Asuka por favor abre la puerta tenemos que hablar contigo-rogaba Misato mientras intentaba abrir la puerta sin éxito

-Asuka solo queremos saber que te pasa-dijo Shinji

-largaos de aquí, no necesito vuestra ayuda ni vuestra compasión-gritó enfurecida la pelirroja desde su habitación

-esta muy mal, vamos a dejarla sola- comentó Misato y acto seguido ella y Shinji se marcharon.

Dentro de la habitación, Asuka continuaba su búsqueda entre los objetos de su madre.

``Si quieres que te ayude te ayudare madre, así podré volver a ser la mejor ´´ pensaba la pelirroja encerrada a cal y canto mientras desesperadamente continuaba su búsqueda

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Ya hacia días que a Asuka no se le había visto casi el pelo por la casa, la pelirroja se pasaba las horas encerrada en su habitación bajo llave y no salía de ahí salvo para comer y asearse, Misato y Shinji se estaban empezando a preocupar cada vez mas por ella pero aun así no podían descuidar sus obligaciones y Asuka aprovechaba cada momento que ellos no estaban para salir de la habitación y coger lo que necesitaba.

-Misato esto no puede seguir así, Asuka esta muy mal y tenemos que hacerla salir de ahí-

-lo se Shinji pero no puedo hacer nada, en Nerv no se requiere su presencia y no hay otro motivo con el que podamos convencerla-le contestó la mujer al muchacho.

Mientras tanto, Asuka seguía recluida en su cuarto observando unas fotos que había colgado en la pared de su cuarto, las fotos la mostraban a ella con su madre y la pelirroja continuaba intentando desentrañar lo que se escondía detrás de sus pesadillas.

`` ¿Qué puedo hacer? No he encontrado nada ni en las fotos, ni en los objetos, ni en ningún otro lugar, a pesar de mi inteligencia no he podido encontrar nada en todos estos días, no sirvo para nada ´´ pensaba la joven mientras observaba inexpresivamente las fotos.

De repente escuchó el ruido que la puerta de la entrada producía al cerrarse, entonces dedujo que alguien había salido de la casa y se le ocurrió que era el momento perfecto para hacer lo que desde hace tiempo tenia pensado si no conseguía nada. Así que la muchacha pelirroja salió muy despacio de la habitación y se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente para después salir de la casa y del edificio.

``si nadie me necesita no tengo ningún motivo para seguir aquí, no me merezco seguir viva ´´ pensó Asuka mientras sumergía su cuerpo en una bañera llena de agua.

La joven Langley se había ido hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, a una zona que estaba completamente destruida, ella pretendía que nadie pudiese encontrarla, después se metió en una casa medio derruida y lleno lentamente una bañera con agua que allí se encontraba, lo de la bañera no lo tenia planeado, solo quería sentirse a gusto una vez mas.

``lo lo siento madre, te he fallado otra vez, no soy lo bastante buena, ni siquiera he podido cuidar de mi misma, ni ni siquiera he podido averiguar lo que querías de mi ´´ pensó desolada la muchacha

-ayúdame, ayúdame Asuka- dijo una voz que apareció de la nada

-¿madre?-preguntó Asuka a la nada

-ayúdame Asuka, ayúdame ayúdame ayúdame ayúdame-dijo la voz que de repente se materializó adoptando la forma de la madre de Asuka con una profunda marca en el cuello

-madre no puedo, lo intente te lo juro, pero no soy nadie no puedo ayudarte-

-Asuka ayúdame, ayúdame-

-no puedo, por favor déjame en paz, ya casi no duermo-contestó Asuka desesperada y a punto de llorar

-ayúdame ayúdame ayúdame-le dijo Kyoko mientras levantaba los brazos hacia ella

-¡lo siento mucho mamá!-dijo Asuka amargamente mientras rompía a llorar sin poder contener mas sus lagrimas, como si de una niña se tratase.

Entonces cogió un trozo de cristal en el cual se había fijado nada mas llegar a la casa, colocó ese trozo de cristal en su muñeca y apretó con fuerza. La chica apenas sentía el dolor, la impotencia que la carcomía por dentro era mucho mayor y mientras veía como la sangre brotaba de su muñeca incontrolablemente, sujeto con fuerza el trozo de cristal y repitió el proceso en su otra muñeca, y así lentamente se fue desangrando hasta quedar inconsciente.

-Asuka Langley Soryu no debe morir todavía-dijo una voz masculina a lo lejos.

Lentamente y sin perder la calma, un muchacho vestido con un uniforme escolar se fue acercando a la bañera donde estaba la pelirroja, el joven miró a la chica con una sonrisa y después coloco dos de sus dedos en el cuello de la alemana.

-Aun tiene pulso-dijo el chico de mirada escarlata y sonrisa calida.

Entonces cogió las dos muñecas de Asuka y tapó las heridas de ambas con dos pañuelos para detener la hemorragia, después se quito la camisa que llevaba y se la puso a la joven, ya que esta estaba desnuda, quedándose él solo con una camiseta que llevaba debajo de color naranja.

-Te llevare de vuelta-comentó el muchacho y luego emprendió el camino de vuelta a la parte mas activa de Tokio 3.

**FIN**

Bueno he vuelto con otra historia, esta vez también esta inspirada en una película que me encanto, en esta ocasión he decidido darle el papel protagonista a Asuka porque tenía el perfil ideal para una historia como esta, como ya habrán podido comprobar he tenido que cambiar varios momentos de la serie para que me coincidiera todo con la trama del fic pero aun así yo creo que esta bastante decente pal desastre que tenia al principio, bueno ustedes ya saben comenten si les ha gustado y también si no les ha gustado, chaito.


	2. Chapter 2

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 2

Misato se encontraba en su coche de camino al hospital de Nerv, acabada de recibir una noticia impactante pero que de cierta manera se esperaba, acababa de recibir una llamada informándola de que Asuka estaba hospitalizada y que probablemente había intentado suicidarse.

``Lo sabia, sabia que algo así sucedería, tendría que haber estado más pendiente de ella ´´ pensaba la mujer mientras conducía.

Misato llegó al hospital lo mas deprisa que pudo y buscó a la enfermera que la había llamado.

-Disculpe me llamó usted ¿verdad? ¿Puede decirme donde esta la piloto Langley?- le preguntó Misato a la enfermera

-Si por supuesto sígame, pero escuche ahora no podrá entrar a visitarla el doctor acaba de estar con ella y esta muy sedada-le contestó la enfermera

-claro no se preocupe-.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por los pasillos del hospital hasta encontrarse con el medico que había atendido a Asuka, que estaba ahora mismo parado frente a la habitación de la muchacha.

-Dígame doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra Asuka?-preguntó la mujer

-bueno… de momento se encuentra estable- contestó el doctor

-¿Por qué lo dice así, es que no esta bien del todo?-

-físicamente esta bien hemos conseguido curar sus heridas, pero psicológicamente no se si esta del todo sana- contestó el medico

-ya lo entiendo, se refiere a lo que me dijeron por teléfono ¿no? Eso de que se intentó suicidar- dijo algo preocupada la Mayor

-exacto, las heridas por las cuales se desangró tanto las tenia en las muñecas y dado que se encontraba en una zona tan desierta solo podía habérselas inflingido ella-respondió el doctor

-¿usted que me recomienda que haga?-preguntó Misato mientras observaba a través de una rejilla de la puerta el cuerpo sedado de Asuka sobre una cama

-no soy psicólogo ni mucho menos pero… creo que debería acudir a terapia, hablar con un experto que la oriente, seguro que al ser piloto de Evangelion se siente presionada-

-es posible, bueno doctor tengo que marcharme por favor avíseme si hay algún cambio-dijo la mujer con tono de preocupación y acto seguido se marchó apresuradamente.

Las horas pasaban y el doctor seguía sentado frente a la cama de la pelirroja esperando a que esta despertase y pudiese hablar con él.

*SUEÑO*

Asuka iba corriendo por la calle en dirección a su casa con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Mamá escucha me han seleccionado, me han seleccionado para ser piloto de Evangelion, ahora todos me respetaran ¿lo has oído mamá, lo has oído?-decía la niña de tan solo cuatro años.

Pero cuando llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta, la joven vio a su madre colgada del techo junto a una muñeca degollada, la muñeca con la que su madre la confundía yacía junto al cuerpo inerte de su madre. Asuka comenzó a retroceder hacia a atrás asustada, pero de repente vio como una extraña figura aparecía detrás de su madre.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó la niña impactada.

*FIN DEL SUEÑO*

Asuka despertó lentamente de su letargo, otra vez había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla.

`` ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he vuelto a tener la pesadilla? creí que todo esto se acabaría cuando muriese ´´ pensó la joven antes de ver al doctor levantarse de la silla a los pies de su cama

-¿quién es usted? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-dijo la pelirroja un poco alterada

-no se preocupe jovencita esta en el hospital y yo soy el doctor Nagano, el que ha curado sus heridas- contestó el doctor

-pero no puede ser ¿Cómo puedo seguir viva?-dijo mientras se miraba las heridas vendadas de sus muñecas

-tranquila no se altere, ya no merece la pena, ahora limítese a descansar y no piense en eso-

-pero no puedo descansar, seguiré soñando lo mismo, seguiré viéndola y no se acabara nunca-dijo la chica mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

-comprendo-comentó el doctor por lo bajo.

Justo en ese momento entró en la habitación otro medico, este llevaba una chapa identificativa en la que ponía psicólogo Edogawa y cuando lo vio el doctor Nagano acudió a hablar con él.

-Y bien ¿Qué opina usted doctor Edogawa?-preguntó Nagano en voz baja

-Bueno, me acaban de mandar su informe psicológico desde el cuartel general de Nerv y por lo que he leído aquí y por lo que acabo de escuchar creo… que se trata de un comienzo de esquizofrenia-

-si supongo que es la opción mas lógica, ¿desea usted tratarla doctor?-preguntó el doctor Nagano

-si, ya he tratado anteriormente a varios pacientes que mostraban síntomas parecidos-

-de acuerdo se lo comentare a su tutora-dijo Nagano y luego se dispuso a irse, pero una voz lo detuvo

-Doctor Nagano ¿Quién me trajo al hospital?-preguntó Asuka mirando directamente al doctor

-la trajo un joven de casi su misma edad, no recuerdo su nombre pero iba vestido con un uniforme escolar, fue él quien me contó donde la encontró y el estado en el que estaba, mire esa camisa es suya, se la dio a usted porque estaba desnuda-contestó el medico mientras señalaba la mesilla de noche que estaba al lado de la cama.

Entonces los dos doctores se fueron y dejaron a Asuka sola, esta aprovechó para coger la camisa del desconocido.

``Maldito ¿Por qué tuviste que salvarme? ´´ pensó la pelirroja ``Joder y encima me vio desnuda ´´.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en otro lugar de Tokio 3 una reunión tenia lugar. Diversos monolitos estaban rodeando a un chico joven y de cabellos grises que esbozaba una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Buen trabajo Kaworu Nagisa, o mejor dicho Tabris-dijo uno de los monolitos que tenia el Seele 05

-si, has cumplido la misión que te encomendamos-dijo otro con el Seele 03

-bueno, de momento me conviene que sus planes triunfen- contestó el chico

-Ahora te encomendaremos otra misión, de momento no nos conviene perder a la piloto del EVA 02, tenemos que esperar a que todo este listo y conforme a nuestros planes, así que tu misión consistirá en mantener vigilada a Asuka Soryu Langley-dijo el monolito que tenia el Seele 01

-así será-respondió Kaworu con su típica sonrisa para luego marcharse al apagarse las luces de la sala.

**FIN**

Pues si ya llegó el segundo capitulo de crímenes del pasado, la verdad es que en este capitulo pensé en incluir mas cosillas pero me di cuenta de que entonces seria muy largo y muy pesado de leer así que preferí dejar el resto de ideas para en próximo capitulo que por supuesto lo publicare muy pronto, aparte de eso quiero decir que he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo este capitulo porque la verdad es que me sentí muy inspirada, bueno gracias por leer y chaito.


	3. Chapter 3

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 3

En un oscuro y recognito lugar de Tokio 3 se encontraba situada la base de Seele, en una de las salas de dicha base estaban ahora mismo reunidos todos los miembros de la antes mencionada Seele.

-Bien, nuestro plan esta teniendo éxito-dijo Seele 04

-exactamente, si todo sigue como hasta ahora no tendremos ningún obstáculo-mencionó Seele 06

-yo lo que no veo correcto es que hayamos tenido que enviar al ángel Tabris tan pronto-comentó algo descontento Seele 02

-cierto, pero hasta que no se descubra su identidad no corre ningún peligro, además necesitamos a alguien de confianza para que vigile a la piloto del EVA 02- dijo Seele 05

-escúchenme señores, hasta que no aparezca el décimo sexto ángel Armisael la identidad del ángel Tabris debe ser protegida y la única persona de Nerv que debe tener contacto con él debe ser la piloto del EVA 02- dijo rotundamente y con tono autoritario Seele 01

-Así será-contestaron todos a la vez.

Luego las luces de la sala se apagaron y los distintos miembros desaparecieron entre las sombras. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Asuka se había intentado suicidar, la joven estaba siendo tratada por el doctor Edogawa pero a ella eso no le gustaba ya que consideraba que no estaba loca.

``Otra vez tengo que tomarme esta porquería ´´ decía Asuka mientras abría un bote de pastillas y acto seguido se tomaba una de ellas

-Asuka vamos entra- le dijo a la muchacha el doctor Edogawa mientras sujetaba la puerta de una gran habitación.

Asuka entró en la habitación. Nada mas entrar reconoció enseguida a todas las personas que se encontraban allí, eran las personas que pertenecían a su grupo de terapia, el doctor le había recomendado asistir a un grupo para que compartiera sus sentimientos con alguien, pero por supuesto ella consideraba a esas personas 'locos de remate' con los cuales no merecía la pena compartir nada.

-Bueno ¿a quien le apetece comenzar hoy? A ver comencemos por ti Keiko-dijo el doctor señalando a una mujer muy guapa de cabello castaño

-como ya sabéis yo estoy aquí por culpa de mi problema con el alcohol, yo solía beber todos los días y tenia completamente desatendidos a mis hijos, mi marido me abandonó cuando vio que no podía ayudarme, ahí fue cuando verdaderamente me dí cuenta de mi problema e intenté ir a alcohólicos anónimos, pero aquello no funcionó y entonces mi familia decidió que me internarían aquí para ver si podían hacer algo por mi, llevó ya dos semanas sin beber ni una gota y estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi ansiedad de forma que ya no necesite beber más- relató la mujer

-muy bien Keiko, habéis visto, afrontar los problemas y compartirlos con alguien ayuda a superar dichos problemas- dijo en doctor

-ya claro, yo también conozco a alguien con un problema con la bebida y ella no lo admite y vive la mar de feliz-comentó Asuka con una leve sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-en fin continuemos, supongo que el resto también querrá contar como esta llevando este periodo de recuperación, veamos señorita Langley ¿quiere usted contarnos algo?-dijo Edogawa mirando a Asuka

-¡¿Qué? Pues claro que no, no me interesa hacer el ridículo delante de una panda de locos-dijo ella furiosa

-en primer lugar no quiero que llame locos a los demás pacientes y en segundo lugar le agradecería que por lo menos comentase usted algo, lleva una semana en esta terapia de grupo y todavía no ha dicho nada-

-vale como quiera, lo haré si eso me permite largarme de aquí de una vez por todas- dijo la chica con desgana

-muy bien, adelante-contestó el doctor

-yo era piloto de Evangelion y…-dijo la joven pero alguien la interrumpió

-señorita Langley, por favor podría descruzar los brazos, ya le he dicho que es una postura que no me gusta-`` esa es una postura defensiva y no quiero que se defienda quiero que se abra ´´ pensó Edogawa.

Asuka descruzó los brazos un poco cabreada y se dispuso a hablar de nuevo, la verdad es que se sentía incomoda sin tener los brazos cruzados pero no sabia porque.

-Como iba diciendo yo era piloto de Evangelion, bueno la verdad es que sigo siéndolo aunque no pueda pilotar-contó la pelirroja

-Asuka no te sientas cohibida, aquí puedes hablar, nadie te juzgara por lo que te ocurrió-le dijo el doctor para relajarla

-hace un tiempo, un ángel atacó la ciudad y yo salí a combatir, no sabia si era el décimo, el décimo cuarto, me daba igual yo solo quería vencerle, llevaba bastante tiempo siendo la segundona y quería recuperar mi estatus, volver a ser la mejor, fue entonces cuando el ángel me atacó y me hizo ver cosas…- Asuka se detuvo al sentirse colapsada por los recuerdos.

De repente, la joven sintió una gran amargura por dentro y no pudo contener las lagrimas, lloró delante de todos, cosa que la hacia sentirse débil y desprotegida pero no podía evitarlo.

-A partir de entonces no he parado de tener pesadillas, no he parado de recordar ni una sola vez lo que me pasó, intenté hacer que las pesadillas se fueran pero no conseguí nada, entonces la vi a ella, justo antes de matarme la vi a ella, fue como si todo lo que hice no hubiese sido suficiente, como si no hubiese conseguido nada, así que lo vi claro, mi única salida era la muerte- contó la pelirroja entre sollozos agachando la cabeza.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Asuka levantó la cabeza con entereza y se secó las lágrimas, no quería volver a venirse debajo de esa manera.

-Bueno Asuka, esta muy bien que por fin hayas compartido algo con tus compañeros, ahora si que te veo preparada para enfrentarte de nuevo al mundo-dijo el doctor mirando con orgullo a la muchacha.

Asuka solo asintió, ya no sentía tantos deseos de cruzar los brazos. A partir de aquella sesión continuó la terapia de la joven pelirroja, Asuka era la paciente estrella del hospital, su deseo de querer salir de allí era tan grande que no le importaba hacer el doble de sesiones con el doctor Edogawa, tampoco le importaba tener que continuar tomando la medicación, solo quería demostrar que volvía a ser la mejor.

``Por fin, hoy es el día, hoy saldré de aquí después de tanto tiempo ´´ pensó la chica mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del hospital

-Asuka espera, ¿podemos ir un momento a la cafetería? Se que es tarde pero debo asegurarme de que estés bien-le comentó Edogawa a la alemana

-vale no hay problema, de todos modos no hay nadie esperándome- contestó Asuka y después se fueron ambos a la cafetería del centro.

Era bastante tarde, ya estaba anocheciendo, pero el doctor necesitaba saber si era seguro para la joven que estuviese fuera del hospital tan pronto.

-Dime Asuka, ¿regresaras a Nerv para seguir pilotando el EVA 02?- preguntó el doctor

-supongo que ya no puedo, Misato en una de sus visitas me dijo que me habían degradado a piloto suplente, que ya solo pilotaría si a otro piloto le pasaba algo y que el EVA 02 solo saldría si era estrictamente necesario y con un sistema con el que se pilotara solo, no se como se llama-

-¿y no estas enfadada?-volvió a preguntar el medico

-pues claro que si, pero al menos Misato consiguió salvar mi puesto en Nerv y eso es todo lo que puedo esperar por ahora, no me conviene meterme en problemas-dijo Asuka algo cabreada pero sin embargo mas controlada de lo normal

-me alegra ver que eso es algo que tienes claro, bueno quiero darte algo-dijo el doctor y luego metió la mano en su bolsillo.

El doctor Edogawa sacó una fotografía de él y de la joven Langley con todo el grupo de terapia, se la habían hecho hace pocos días antes de que Keiko, que ya había terminado su tratamiento se marchase.

-Es un recuerdo para ti de todos nosotros, toma-dijo Edogawa dándole la foto a la joven

-no, casi preferiría no tener ningún contacto con fotos de momento-dijo Asuka apartándose un poco de la foto

-¿estas segura?-

-si, me colapse mentalmente observando las fotos de mi madre, los recuerdos no me gustan demasiado-comentó la pelirroja y luego se levantó de la mesa

-¿ya te vas?- preguntó el doctor

-si pronto se hará de noche y no quiero ir sola a oscuras, hay mucho pervertido suelto-dijo y acto seguido se marchó de la cafetería.

Asuka llegó a su nuevo apartamento cuando ya era de noche, le había pedido a Misato que le consiguiera otro lugar donde vivir porque le apetecía estar sola, quería alejarse lo más posible de Nerv, no le apetecía que Shinji y la niña modelo la vieran derrotada.

``Conseguiré volver a ser la que era, ya lo verán ´´ pensaba la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Pero antes de llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta de que la luz de su teléfono fijo estaba parpadeando, lo cual significaba que alguien le había dejado un mensaje, así que primero decidió escucharlo. La voz que sonaba era la de Misato.

/Asuka escúchame, se que acabas de salir del hospital y que todavía no estas preparada para ciertas cosas, pero aun así es mi deber informarte de algo que ha ocurrido, mira pedí ser yo expresamente la que te diese esta noticia así que no te alteres, ha pasado algo terrible, tu madrastra Kasumi… ha muerto esta tarde/.

**FIN**

Aquí le dejo el tercer capitulo de este fic, a partir de aquí empieza lo bueno porque claro primero tenia que explicar a raíz de que sucede todo lo demás y eso me llevó mas tiempo de lo esperado, pero en fin estoy muy contenta porque de momento me estoy divirtiendo mucho con este fic, estoy emocionada y muy inspirada así que espero volver a publicar el siguiente capitulo muy pronto, supongo que os puede extrañar un poco lo rápido que se abrió Asuka al mundo jajajajajajajaajaj pero pensé que después de todo lo que le había pasado estaría un poquitín mas dispuesta a mostrar su verdadero yo, bueno si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre este capitulo que por favor me deje un review y yo se la aclarare, chaito.


	4. Chapter 4

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 4

Asuka no sabía bien que pensar ni que sentir, estaba en un avión de unas aerolíneas internacionales de camino a casa y todavía no tenía pensado lo que haría cuando llegase a su destino.

*FLASHBACK*

Asuka se había quedado helada, acababa de salir del hospital hace apenas unas pocas horas y ya tenía que enfrentarse a su pasado.

``No puede ser, parece que todo se vuelve en contra mía ´´ pensaba la muchacha aun recordando el mensaje de Misato `` esa mujer se ha muerto, no me lo puedo creer ´´.

Asuka no se lo pensó dos veces, sabia donde estaría Misato a estas horas, así que cogió un abrigo de su armario y se dirigió al lugar en donde seguramente estaría la Mayor.

``Tengo que saber que ha pasado ´´ pensó la joven mientras corría por la calle.

Pasadas unas dos horas, Asuka llegó a Nerv. Misato le había dicho en una de sus visitas que últimamente tenia mucho trabajo y que se estaba quedando hasta tarde en Nerv. Asuka fue hasta el despacho de Misato y entró en él como un torbellino.

-¿Cómo es eso de que mi madrastra ha muerto?-preguntó la pelirroja nada mas entrar

-Asuka ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa-le contestó Misato

-no me iré hasta que no me respondas-

-de acuerdo tranquilízate, veras hoy mismo nos llamó tu padre para comunicarnos la noticia, yo le dije que no estabas disponible y…-explicó Misato pero Asuka la interrumpió

-¡¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste a mi padre que estaba internada en un hospital psiquiátrico?-preguntó alterada la chica

-claro que no, yo solo le dije que estabas indispuesta nada mas, le pedí que me diera el mensaje que tenia para ti y entonces fue cuando me dijo que tu madrastra había muerto, además tienes suerte que me diera a mi el mensaje gracias a eso pude convencer a mis superiores para que me dejaran comunicártelo-

-Misato explícame ahora mismo lo que paso, ¿Cómo es que se murió así de repente?-preguntó la alemana

-no lo se Asuka, tu padre no me dijo nada mas solo me dijo que había muerto y ya- contestó Misato

-pues tengo que saber lo que paso, esto no se puede quedar así, necesito una explicación- dijo la joven algo nerviosa

-Asuka ¿te encuentras bien? No te tomes esto así, estabas muy bien la ultima vez que te vi-

-Misato estoy bien, solo necesito que hagas algo por mi- le dijo Asuka a Misato

-¿el que?-preguntó confundida la Mayor

-necesito que me consigas un billete de avión para ir a Alemania, tengo que saber que pasó-

-¿de verdad? ¿No crees que te vendría mejor quedarte aquí?- preguntó Misato preocupada

-no, necesito ir, Misato tienes que comprarme un billete para mañana mismo-

-de acuerdo lo haré, pero necesito la garantía de que no armaras un escándalo ¿vale?-

-si si, te lo prometo-contestó la pelirroja

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

El avión estaba en calma, hace un rato había habido unas turbulencias pero ya habían pasado. Asuka estaba mirando por la ventanilla, pensando en lo que haría cuando llegase, realmente no le tenía un gran cariño a su madrastra pero aun así su instinto le decía que debía estar allí.

`` ¿Estaré condenada a perder a una madre tras otra? ´´ pensó la joven, aunque no consideraba a Kasumi como una madre, le parecía inverosímil tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo.

El avión ya estaba sobrevolando Alemania y no tardaría mucho en aterrizar. Cuando el avión descendió y llegó al suelo toda la gente ya estaba preparada para salir, incluyendo a una chica pelirroja que salió con pasó lento del avión.

``He vuelto a casa ´´ pensó Asuka.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto, la joven Langley se encontró con un coche que la esperaba y fuera del coche estaba un hombre alto, rubio y uniformado.

-Bienvenida a casa Asuka, estas más alta que la última vez que te vi-dijo el hombre

-hola Coronel Schneider- contestó Asuka seriamente

-sube, te llevare al que será tu apartamento mientras estés aquí-dijo abriendo la puerta del coche.

Asuka se subió al coche sin decir nada. Todo el viaje fue muy silencioso, Asuka se limitó a cruzar las piernas y a mirar al frente sin hablar de nada, mientras que el coronel le daba rápidos vistazos a la joven. Por fin llegaron al apartamento, ya estaba amueblado y Asuka solo tuvo que dejar su maleta sobre la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

-Dime Asuka ¿Por qué no has querido quedarte con tu padre? Seguro que tu compañía le hubiese venido bien- preguntó intrigado el coronel

-no quiero contestar, solo quiero saber como murió mi madrastra-dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba por las rodillas

-veras Asuka, tu madrastra murió ahorcada-contestó el coronel.

Asuka se quedó impactada por la respuesta, su madre también murió ahorcada, como era posible que a su madrastra también le hubiese pasado lo mismo.

-¿Pe pero como? Mi madrastra también murió ahorcada-

-si pero tranquila, no tiene nada que ver con lo que le pasó a tu madre, a Kasumi la mataron, alguien la ahorcó por la espalda-respondió Schneider

-¿Quién? ¿Quién la ahorcó?-preguntó Asuka mientras se ponía unos zapatos de tacón negros

-todavía no se sabe, ya que trabajaba para nosotros es nuestra agencia la que se esta ocupando del caso, Asuka por favor date prisa o llegaremos tarde al funeral- le dijo Schneider a la joven.

Asuka salió de la habitación con una expresión seria, se había dado cuenta de que no le serviría su arrogancia en ese momento. Acompañada del coronel, Asuka subió al mismo coche que la había traído del aeropuerto y una vez estuvieron dentro, el coche puso rumbo al cementerio.

``Ha cambiado desde que se marchó a Japón, ahora es mas seria, mas adulta ´´ pensó el coronel mientras observaba el comportamiento de la chica.

El auto se detuvo en el cementerio y nada mas llegar, Asuka y el coronel Schneider pudieron ver a mucha gente congregada frente a un ataúd que permanecía abierto. Ambos fueron hasta allí.

-Hola hija, coronel-saludó un hombre con rasgos similares a los de Asuka

-Hola padre-contestó la joven

-Hola Richard, ¿aun no han cerrado el ataúd?- preguntó el coronel

-no, el ultimo deseo de Kasumi fue que mantuvieran el ataúd abierto hasta el momento de enterrarlo- contesto Richard Langley

-siempre fue muy rara-comentó Asuka

-Asuka por dios esto es un entierro, no digas esas cosas- le reprendió su padre.

Asuka se limitó a cerrar la boca y a caminar hasta donde estaba el ataúd.

``No merece la pena discutir con el imbecil de mi padre ´´ pensaba la chica mientras llegaba hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su madrastra `` ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién?´´.

Asuka miró atentamente el rostro de Kasumi, parecía en paz, tranquila y descansada, pero de repente la pelirroja observó como los ojos del cadáver se abrían y la miraban fijamente. Asuka casi se cae de espaldas por el susto pero alguien la sujetó por detrás.

-Asuka ¿estas bien?- preguntó el coronel Schneider que estaba tras ella

-si si claro que si-contestó rápidamente la joven Langley mientras se retiraba del lugar algo confundida por lo que acababa de ver.

El ataúd de Kasumi fue cerrado y el cura comenzó su sermón, Asuka estaba en la primera fila de gente que se encontraba de pie escuchando al cura, la verdad es que estaba aburrida, nunca le habían gustado esas cosas, así que se puso a mirar a la gente.

``Toda esta gente trabajaba en Nerv cuando yo estaba entrenando aquí con el EVA 02, es increíble que no hayan echado a nadie ´´ pensó la muchacha hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención.

En la última fila de personas había un joven al que ella no había visto nunca, era un chico bastante guapo de cabello gris y ojos escarlata, tenía una extraña sonrisa que sin embargo le resultaba atrayente, pero no lo conocía así que decidió ir a hablar con él.

`` ¿Quién será ese chico? ´´ se preguntó la alemana mientras caminaba hacia él

El joven comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria y Asuka lo siguió.

-Eh tú espera un momento- le dijo la pelirroja mientras le sujetaba del brazo

-si ¿que deseas?, oye tú eres Asuka Langley Soryu la piloto del EVA 02 ¿verdad?-le preguntó el chico

-pues si soy yo ¿Cómo es que tú me conoces?-

-oh ¿pero donde están mis modales?, yo soy Kaworu Nagisa el quinto niño elegido, por eso te conozco-respondió el joven

-así que Kaworu Nagisa, dime ¿Qué haces en el funeral de mi madrastra?- preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja

-como empleado de Nerv que soy mi deber era acudir al entierro de una empleada- contestó mostrando una sonrisa confiada

-ya claro-dijo Asuka dudando de su palabra

-escucha me tengo ir ya pero estoy seguro de que pronto nos veremos, adiós Asuka Langley Soryu- respondió Kaworu marchándose del cementerio.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de Seele localizadas en Tokio 3.

-Tabris ya ha sido enviado a Alemania para proseguir con la vigilancia de la segunda elegida-dijo Seele 03

-no se si hemos hecho bien en enviar a Tabris allí, puede que descubran su identidad- comentó Seele 05

-no hay de que preocuparse, nuestra prioridad es mantener bajo vigilancia a la segunda elegida para que no se nos vaya de las manos hasta que todo este listo, la identidad de Tabris esta a salvo-contestó Seele 01.

**FIN**

Ya esta aquí la cuarta entrega de CRIMENES DEL PASADO, como dije en el ultimo capitulo lo mejor de la trama comienza aquí así que no dejen de leer por favor, aun no se si habrá romance entre Asuka y Kaworu, por lo tanto la gente a la que no le guste esa pareja no tiene por que dejar de leer, solo me pareció que la historia iría mejor con Kaworu, se me asemejaba mas para trabajar con Asuka así que no se preocupen, ah y otra cosa por favor dejen reviews comentando si les va gustando la historia de momento, gracias por leer y chaito.


	5. Chapter 5

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 5

Ya había terminado el funeral, todos habían regresado a sus casas para continuar con sus vidas, excepto una chica pelirroja que todavía seguía dándole vueltas a ciertas cuestiones.

`` ¿Por qué abrió los ojos el cadáver? No tiene sentido ´´ pensaba Asuka `` ¿Estaré alucinando de nuevo? Pero no puede ser, no puedo volver al hospital de nuevo ´´

Asuka estaba recostada en la cama de su nuevo apartamento en Alemania. La joven acababa de ingerir una de las pastillas que le había recetado el doctor Edogawa y ahora estaba intentando dormir pero no lo conseguía.

``Esto tiene que significar algo, al igual que las pesadillas que tenia, tengo que saber que significa ´´ pensó la muchacha mientras intentaba quedarse dormida `` Pero ¿Quién era ese chico? No le recuerdo y además es piloto de EVA ¿Cómo es que nunca entrenó conmigo? ¿Cómo es que estaba en Alemania y yo ni me había enterado? ´´.

Poco a poco el sueño fue venciendo a la pelirroja y ella se fue quedando dormida lentamente. A la mañana siguiente Asuka se despertó muy temprano, era algo inusual en ella pero esta vez tenía un objetivo muy claro.

`` Iré a los cuarteles generales de Nerv que hay aquí y buscare información sobre lo ocurrido a mi madrastra ´´.

Asuka salió apresuradamente de su apartamento después de vestirse y desayunar, ella sabia donde buscar la información que necesitaba y a que parte de Nerv debía ir. La pelirroja llegó a Nerv a las 9:30, la actividad era abundante a esa hora pero no lo suficiente como para detectar a la joven si sabía como ocultarse.

``De momento voy bien ´´ pensó la pelirroja, pero entonces algo chocó contra ella.

Asuka levantó la vista después de caer al suelo y al hacerlo vio un rostro, un rostro conocido.

-Vaya que agradable sorpresa, pero si es la señorita Asuka Langley Soryu-dijo el joven de cabellos grises al que Asuka había conocido la tarde anterior

-pues menuda casualidad mas horrible, otra vez tu Kaworu Nagisa- contestó con desgana la pelirroja

-me alegro de que recuerde mi nombre y no considero que esto sea un mala casualidad-contestó Kaworu levantándose y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla

-no necesito tu ayuda así que ahórratela-dijo la joven incorporándose sola

-veo que tu mal genio es tan grande como tu belleza-comentó el muchacho, lo que hizo que Asuka se sonrojase levemente

-¿y y eso a que viene?-preguntó algo nerviosa

-a nada, es solo un comentario, dime ¿Qué has venido a buscar en Nerv? Creí que ya no te permitían pilotar- preguntó Kaworu

-eso a ti no te importa, ¿y como sabes tú que ya no me permiten pilotar?-

-pues porque trabajo aquí ¿recuerdas? y eso me permite tener acceso a cierta información-contestó el joven

-lo que tú digas, mira me tengo que ir así que chao-

-adiós Asuka Langley Soryu-

Asuka se fue por su camino y Kaworu por el suyo, pero Asuka se dio la vuelta un momento y contempló al chico.

``Realmente ahí algo muy extraño en él ´´ pensaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba.

Asuka llegó por fin a su destino, el departamento de inteligencia de Nerv. Ese departamento solo se ocupaba de los asuntos más escabrosos de Nerv y por supuesto la muerte por homicidio de una empleada lo era.

``Seguro que aquí encuentro algo ´´ pensó y luego se encaminó hacia uno de los ordenadores que había en la sala.

Asuka accedió con suma facilidad a los archivos del departamento, ella conocía la clave de acceso y no le costó mucho. A continuación entró en el archivo del caso de su madrastra.

``Maldita sea hay muchas partes que están clasificadas ´´ dijo mientras imprimía un copia con la poca información que había.

Mientras la copia se imprimía, Asuka continuaba buscando mas información pero la mayoría de cosas estaban borradas, entonces fue cuando notó la presión de una mano en su hombro.

-Buenos días Asuka ¿que estas buscando aquí?- preguntó el coronel Schneider que se encontraba a su espalda

-na nada coronel solo quise visitar un poco esto nada mas jjajajaajjajaja- contestó la pelirroja algo nerviosa mientras cogía disimuladamente la fotocopia

-¿estas segura de que no quieres nada?-preguntó de nuevo Schneider

-claro que no- contestó Asuka con una sonrisa mientras salía de la sala.

Asuka abandonó Nerv sin saber que un par de ojos rojos estaban observando cada uno de sus movimientos. La joven llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue colocar las hojas que había impreso en el suelo, después se sentó en el suelo ella misma y comenzó a examinar atentamente cada parte de lo que había escrito en las hojas.

`` La verdad es que se parecía a mi madre ´´ pensó al observar una de las fotos de Kasumi `` Maldición, hubo un testigo de lo que ocurrió pero no aparece su nombre ´´.

De repente la chica escuchó como tocaban en su puerta y al abrirla se encontró con que al otro lado estaba el coronel Karl Schneider.

-Asuka ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó el coronel

-si adelante-contestó la joven haciéndose a un lado para que entrase el coronel Schneider

-Asuka estoy aquí para hablar seriamente contigo-le dijo el hombre

-pues no se de que- respondió mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación para que no se vieran las fotocopias

-no hace falta que escondas nada Asuka, se lo que fuiste a hacer a Nerv, comprobé que te llevaste las fotocopias de unos archivos ¿cierto?-

-bueno vale ¿y que?-contestó la pelirroja

-Asuka se lo que te ocurrió en Japón, no puedo permitir que ocurra algo así de nuevo, que ahora estés bien no cambia el hecho de que…- el coronel fue interrumpido

-tuviera una crisis, lo se perfectamente, pero ahora tomó mi medicación y sigo los consejos de mi medico-

-solo pienso que es mejor que no te inmiscuyas en esto, solo tienes 14 años- comentó el hombre de cabello rubio

-puede que tenga 14 años pero también tengo una carrera en criminología y puedo ayudar, usted lo sabe-contestó rotunda la chica

-escucha lo siento mucho, pero no consentiré que te metas en esta investigación, a partir de ahora no podrás ir a Nerv a menos que te sea ordenado, ahora me marcho- dijo serio el coronel y luego se marchó del apartamento.

Asuka se quedo algo decepcionada, algo como aquello dificultaba su labor pero por supuesto no la volvía imposible, así que ella no se rendiría tan pronto. Mientras tanto el coronel Schneider estaba saliendo del bloque de apartamentos, sin percatarse de que un chico sonriente le estaba observando

``Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a Langley ´´ pensó Kaworu mientras miraba en dirección al apartamento de Asuka.

**FIN**

Bueno pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, quiero aclarar un par de puntos sobre este capitulo porque la verdad me enrollé un poquito al escribirlo y a lo mejor no me quedó como quería. En primer lugar quiero decir que la conversación entre Asuka y el Coronel esta sacada de dos momentos distintos de la película de THE ALPHABET KILLER pero que van prácticamente seguidos y por eso yo los mezclé un poco, en segundo lugar me gustaría aclarar que es verdad que en la serie nunca se menciona que carrera se saco Asuka y por eso yo dije que tenia una de criminología para que me pegara como investigadora, porque sino no se entiende como puede ponerse a investigar un asesinato, bueno me estoy enrollando, chaito y gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 6

En los cuarteles generales de Nerv en Alemania la tensión iba en aumento. Todos los miembros del departamento de inteligencia de Nerv se estaban preparando para recibir las últimas instrucciones del coronel Schneider para así poder comenzar con la búsqueda del asesino de Kasumi Langley.

-Muy bien, ya hemos reunido toda la información sobre el caso Langley, todas las personas de esta sala están asignadas únicamente a dicho caso-dijo serio el coronel

-coronel disculpe que le interrumpa, pero recibimos hace poco la noticia de que el departamento de policía alemán quiere hacerse cargo del caso personalmente, ¿eso no afectara a nuestra investigación?-preguntó uno de los agentes

-ya me he encargado de eso, he negociado hace poco con el jefe de ese departamento y nos permitirá realizar nuestra investigación sin problema, siempre y cuando no intervengamos nosotros en la suya, además me han asegurado total colaboración-dijo el coronel.

En ese momento se escucharon algunas risas provenientes de algunos agentes.

-bueno bueno tranquilidad, bien volviendo al caso creo que no se trata de un asesino casual, creo que el objetivo era Kasumi así que quiero que controlen a todos los asesinos fichados de la zona ¿entendido?- preguntó Schneider

-de acuerdo-contestaron todos los agentes al unísono.

Sin embargo nadie se percató de la presencia de alguien que lo había escuchado todo y que estaba en al puerta de la mismísima sala.

``Toda esta información es muy valiosa, me servirá para comenzar con mi plan ´´ pensó Kaworu Nagisa que estaba apoyado en la pared.

Mientras todo esto tenía lugar, una chica pelirroja intentaba planear su próxima incursión en Nerv.

``No tengo posibilidad de entrar por detrás es donde hay mas vigilancia, en cambio por delante no hay guardias lo cual me da una oportunidad, pero también me podrían grabar las cámaras ´´ pensaba Asuka mientras dibuja líneas con un rotulador rojo en un mapa de las instalaciones de Nerv.

A Asuka le habían dado un mapa de las instalaciones nada más entrar a trabajar en el Nerv de Alemania, cosa que en el Nerv de Japón no había pasado. Dicho mapa le había servido para no pederse las primeras veces que estuvo allí pero pasado un tiempo no lo necesitó.

``No tengo otra opción, aunque me graben las cámaras es mas seguro entrar por delante ´´ pensó la joven y acto seguido se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

La alemana cogió un abrigo similar a una gabardina pero algo mas corto de su armario, también cogió un sombrero y se lo puso, después salió de su piso caminando, intentando llamar la atención lo menos posible.

``Así no me reconocerán ´´ pensó la chica pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la entrada

-¿Qué esperas conseguir con ese disfraz Asuka Langley Soryu?- preguntó un chico que apareció justo frente a la muchacha

-¡ERES IDIOTA! NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE AQUÍ- gritó cabreada Asuka

-no necesito decir tu nombre, tu solita te descubrirás como sigas gritando así- río divertido el joven de pelo gris

-Kaworu no tengo ni idea de cómo alguien como tú ha conseguido ser escogido como quinto elegido, pero te aconsejo que te apartes de mi camino si no quieres salir perdiendo-dijo la chica alemana muy enfadada

-de acuerdo lo haré-dijo él y acto seguido se apartó

-eso esta mejor-comentó Asuka encaminándose de nuevo hacia Nerv

-te aseguro que te reconocerán, y en cuanto lo hagan sabrán que no podrán mantenerte a raya y te enviaran de nuevo a Japón, y estoy seguro de que tu no deseas eso ¿verdad?- dijo Kaworu esbozando su típica sonrisa.

Ante esas palabras Asuka no tuvo mas remedio que detenerse, ella no se había parado a pensar en lo que ocurriría si el coronel Schneider la descubría, posiblemente la enviaría de nuevo a Japón al estar preocupado por ella.

-¿Y entonces que me sugieres que haga?-le preguntó la alemana al joven que estaba a su lado

-déjame que yo te ayude-contestó el chico

-jjajajaajjajaja no me hagas reír. Mira listillo yo tengo una carrera de criminología, soy prácticamente criminóloga, no necesito tu ayuda para resolver esto, puedo hacerlo yo sola-dijo Asuka para después marcharse en dirección contraria a Nerv

-según tu psicólogo fue precisamente ese carácter orgulloso e individualista lo que propició tu primera crisis-comentó el joven de ojos rojos.

Asuka detuvo su caminar de nuevo y volteó para ver a Kaworu.

-¿Co como sabes tú eso?-preguntó la joven Langley confundida

-como quinto elegido tengo acceso a cierta información pero eso no importa, la cuestión es que tu orgullo no te permitió pedirle ayuda a nadie cuando mas lo necesitabas. Si estas sola es mas probable que fracases y que vuelvas a tener una crisis-argumentó el chico de pelo gris

Asuka volvió a dar la vuelta con cara de pocos amigos, después emprendió de nuevo el camino para llegar a su casa. Asuka llegó a su casa cuando ya era por la tarde, se había entretenido caminando por las calles alemanas mientras meditaba sobre lo que le había dicho Kaworu.

``Porque me afecta tanto lo que me diga ese, no puede tener razón ´´ pensaba la pelirroja mientras sacaba un bote de pastillas de la gaveta de su cocina.

La joven Langley se tomo una pastilla rápidamente, estaba nerviosa y necesitaba pensar en otra cosa. No había pasado casi ningún tiempo cuando decidió tumbarse en la cama para intentar despejarse.

``Necesito saber lo que haré ahora, no tengo manera de poder volver a Nerv sin que me descubran, y no puedo hacer nada solo con lo que conseguí del archivo de mi madrastra ´´ pensaba la chica que sin darse cuenta se empezó a quedar dormida.

De repente, la pelirroja escuchó como tocaban a la puerta de su apartamento y se levantó algo sobresaltada. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con prudencia, se sorprendió al ver quien estaba al otro lado.

-Buenas noches ¿me permites pasar?-preguntó Kaworu esperando una respuesta

-¿ya es de noche?-preguntó la joven un poco confundida

-si, oh perdona supongo que estabas durmiendo, si no te importa me gustaría pasar-comentó el chico

-¿y para que?-preguntó Asuka recuperando su actitud arrogante

-para enseñarte una cosa por supuesto-contestó Kaworu

-vale entra, pero como me cabrees te echare inmediatamente-dijo la pelirroja a modo de amenaza.

Kaworu entró en el apartamento mientras Asuka iba hacia la cocina para beber agua.

-¿y que has venido a enseñarme si se puede saber?-preguntó la alemana desde la cocina

-pues esto-contestó el joven de ojos rojos mostrando una carpeta marrón claro que tenia el nombre de Kasumi Langley.

Asuka se sitúo debajo del umbral de la puerta de la cocina y observó sorprendida la carpeta casi sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-¿e eso es lo que yo creo que es?-dijo tartamudeando

-no lo se ¿tu que crees que es?-dijo el chico moviendo un poco la carpeta

-el informe completo del caso de mi madrastra-contestó la chica dirigiéndose hacia Kaworu y arrebatándole la carpeta de la mano

-efectivamente-

-pero no puede ser ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-preguntó Asuka aun sorprendida

-ya te dije que tenia acceso a cierta información, se podría decir que cuento con muchos beneficios dentro de Nerv-

-esto es increíble, aquí están todos los datos incluso los que no pude ver en el ordenador-

-puedo conseguirte eso y mucho mas, pero solo si me dejas trabajar contigo Asuka Langley Soryu-propuso Kaworu

-Asuka, llámame solo Asuka, será lo mejor si quieres ser mi compañero-contestó la chica ofreciéndole la mano, cosa que la sorprendió bastante de si misma

-trato hecho-dijo el chico estrechándole la mano a la joven

-bueno, voy a necesitar algo mas de ti-comentó Asuka

-¿el que?-

-necesito que me consigas un arma, se disparar tranquilo, tú solo consíguemela-

-no se si debo darte una todavía, ¿estas preparada psicológicamente para llevarla?-preguntó con curiosidad Kaworu

-pues claro que si, pilotaba un EVA antes de que tu fueses escogido, como no iba a estar preparada para llevar un arma-

-vale no te pongas así, pero si yo hago eso por ti tu tendrás que hacer algo por mi-respondió el joven de ojos escarlata

-a ver ¿el que?- preguntó la chica dudosa

-no tengo un lugar donde pasar la noche, ¿me puedo quedar en tu casa?-

-¡¿Qué? Venga ya, ¿de verdad esperas que te deje quedarte en mi casa?-dijo la muchacha

-pues si no veo porque no, no pienso hacerte nada tranquila, solo necesito un lugar donde poder quedarme y alejarme de Nerv por una noche-explicó el muchacho

-no me puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero vale puedes quedarte, aunque te va a tocar dormir en el suelo-respondió Asuka sin comprender el porque de su respuesta

-muchas gracias, iré a por una manta-dijo Kaworu dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja

-OYE PERO NO TE PASES PERVERTIDO-le gritó la joven alemana sonrojada.

Era extraño pero había algo en ese chico que la confundía pero que a su vez la hacia sentirse relajada y confiada.

**FIN**

Bien otro capitulo para la saca jajajajajaajajaja en este en particular quise centrarme en la relación entre Kaworu y Asuka, ya que ambos van a ser compañeros tenia que mostrar como habían llegado a ese punto, a pesar del beso no tengo pensado si habrá una relación amorosa entre ambos así que por favor los que no estén a favor de esta pareja que no dejen de leer porque de momento solo me interesan que trabajen juntos no que se enamoren, bueno una vez aclarado esto solo me queda pedir que dejen reviews, gracias por leer y chaito.


	7. Chapter 7

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 7

Ya estaba amaneciendo, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana del apartamento de Asuka. La joven pelirroja estaba levantada y sentada en una silla de su cocina, no porque se acabase de despertar sino porque había pasado toda la noche en vela examinando el informe sobre su madrastra que le había entregado Kaworu.

-Buenos días Asuka-saludó el joven de pelo gris recién levantado y vestido

-lo serán para ti-respondió la chica algo molesta

-vaya vaya pero que ánimos desde por la mañana, como se nota que has pasado toda la noche despierta-comentó Kaworu sonriente

-pues si, he pasado toda la noche en vela y no he encontrado mas que detalles insignificantes que no llevan a ningún lado-

-¿lo has revisado todo?-preguntó el chico

-no, todavía me faltan muchas hojas por mirar, el informe es enorme-contestó la alemana

-¿por que parte vas?-

-por el informe de la autopsia, nunca me imagine que revisar uno podría ser tan asqueroso-respondió Asuka

-ya te acostumbraras, bueno me voy a Nerv a conseguirte un arma, hasta luego-se despidió el chico

-espera, toma llévate la llave, que no me apetece estarte abriendo cada vez que llames-le dijo la pelirroja al muchacho que después de coger la llave se fue.

Kaworu sabia que entregarle un arma cargada a la pelirroja era muy arriesgado, pero aun así tendría que hacerlo si quería tenerla contenta y satisfecha. Mientras tanto Asuka se dedicaba a revisar el informe de la autopsia mientras se tomaba un café.

``Sin duda alguna la causa de la muerte fue estrangulamiento, la victima se asfixió progresivamente y por eso falleció, las marcas indican que tubo que ser alguien con mucha fuerza, seguramente lo hizo un hombre ´´ razonó la joven alemana.

Aquello no reducía mucho la lista, pero ella al menos había conseguido avanzar un poco.

``Las marcas fueron producidas por una cuerda de la marca Bayern ´´

Asuka se quedó sorprendida al leer ese nombre. Aquel nombre que ella en una ocasión había oído mencionar pero que sin embargo había procurado olvidar. Justo en ese momento Kaworu regresaba al apartamento de la joven portando una caja.

-Asuka te he traído lo que me pediste-dijo el chico al entrar por la puerta

-HE ENCONTRADO ALGO POR FIN-gritó la chica desde la cocina

-Asuka ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kaworu entrando en la cocina

-ya has llegado genial, mira esto, en el informe de la autopsia-dijo la pelirroja mostrándole al chico el informe

-las marcas fueron producidas por una cuerda de la marca Bayern, ¿Qué tiene esto de especial?-preguntó el joven de pelo gris confundido

-es una conexión, entre Kasumi y mi madre, como yo sospechaba existe una relación-

-¿Qué relación? No lo entiendo-comentó confundido Kaworu.

Asuka dudo un poco ante de contestar, aquello le afectaba mucho todavía.

-mi madre… mi madre se ahorcó con una cuerda de la misma marca, esa es la relación-

-escucha no te ofendas, pero tu madre según yo tengo entendido se suicidó, a ella no la mataron-comentó el chico

-y te crees que no lo se, yo la encontré sabes, fui yo la que descubrió su cuerpo-dijo la joven al borde de las lagrimas

-tranquilízate lo se, no tienes que explicármelo-dijo Kaworu acariciándole el brazo a la pelirroja

-no necesito tu compasión, solo que creas lo que digo-le respondió la joven apartando el brazo

-¿y que es lo que tengo que creer?-

-que existe la posibilidad de que mi madre fuese asesinada-contestó la alemana

-¿y que quieres hacer? ¿Pretendes investigar de nuevo el caso de tu madre?-preguntó Kaworu

-si es necesario si-respondió Asuka segura de si misma

-bueno, podemos pensar en hacerlo mas adelante, de momento creo que tendremos que centrarnos solo en el caso de tu madrastra, toma lo que me pediste-dijo el joven de pelo gris entregándole a Asuka una de las armas que traía

-trae acá-contestó la pelirroja arrebatándole el arma de la mano

-¿en serio sabes como usarla?-preguntó Kaworu un poco preocupado

-ya te dije que esto lo tengo dominado, soy piloto de EVA-dijo cargando el arma y apuntado al chico

-oye tranquila, apunta para otro lado-comentó el joven de ojos rojos levantando las manos

-no te preocupes, de momento no tengo ninguna necesidad de usarla contigo, y ahora vámonos-

-¿A dónde?-

-a interrogar al hombre que vio el asesinato de mi madrastra, Bruno Wadskier, busqué su nombre en el informe porque en los archivos que fotocopié no aparecía, pero basta de cháchara vamos a hablar con él- ordenó Asuka

-lo que tú mandes-contestó Kaworu.

Acto seguido los dos jóvenes abandonaron el apartamento y se dirigieron a la dirección que constaba en el informe. Cuando los dos chicos llegaron, el casero les contó que Wadskier no estaba allí y que si querían encontrarlo debían ir al bar RICHMOND´S, el local que mas frecuentaba el testigo. Asuka y Kaworu no tuvieron que andar mucho mas, en la esquina de esa misma calle estaba el bar y dentro de él se encontraba Wadskier.

-Eh vosotros dos ¿tenéis edad para beber?-les preguntó el camarero a ambos jóvenes

-no venimos a beber, venimos a hablar con ese hombre-contestó Asuka señalando a Bruno Wadskier

-¿queréis hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre que?-preguntó el hombre señalado por Asuka

-sobre lo que vio hace un par de días-respondió Kaworu acercándose a Wadskier

-de acuerdo, vamos a la parte de arriba-dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Wadskier subió las escaleras que llevaban a la parte de arriba seguido de Asuka y Kaworu.

-escuchadme, solo os he traído aquí porque no quiero montar un escándalo abajo, ya han venido muchas personas a preguntarme por lo que vi y se lo he dicho todo, no se porque tendría que contárselo también a unos crios-explicó Bruno

-solo queremos preguntar y que usted nos conteste, no nos andaremos con líos, solo cuéntenos lo que sabe y nosotros no diremos nada, y por supuesto le dejaremos en paz-le dijo Kaworu

-bueno, si nada de lo que diga sale de aquí vale, os lo contare todo-

-pues venga, comience por contarnos lo que vio- apuró Asuka al hombre

-bien aquella noche yo iba caminando por la calle, era una noche bastante normal no vi a nadie raro por las calles ni tampoco nada extraño o fuera de lo normal, entonces me detuve en un cruce y mire a ambos lados, pero cuando mire hacia la derecha observe como una mujer estaba siendo atacada por otra persona que estaba detrás de ella, pensé que la estaba estrangulando y salí corriendo, sé que estuvo mal huir pero tuve miedo-terminó de relatar el hombre

-¿esa persona era hombre o mujer?-preguntó Asuka impaciente

-hombre me parece, porque era bastante alto y de complexión fuerte, agarró a la mujer durante bastante tiempo-

-¿durante cuanto?-preguntó Kaworu

-durante unos minutos hasta que la mujer se desplomó, lo comprobé mientras corría-

-¿no sabría identificar a aquel hombre?-preguntó Asuka nerviosa

-no lo siento, estaba todo muy oscuro, lo único que pude ver fue su figura masculina, no pude ni distinguir la cara de la mujer-respondió Wadskier

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias por atendernos, vámonos Asuka-le dijo Kaworu a la chica

-vale-respondió ella con un poco de mala gana.

Ambos se marcharon del bar y caminaron por la calle.

-Dime ¿tú que piensas de todo esto?- preguntó el joven de pelo gris

-pues pienso que yo tenía razón en varias cosas, la primera es que efectivamente el asesino era un hombre, la segunda es que posiblemente ese hombre también matase a mi madre-

-todavía no ha desaparecido esa idea de tu cabeza ¿verdad? Contéstame ¿Qué es lo que te hace creer que tienes razón en eso?-preguntó con curiosidad el chico

-pues lo que dijo Bruno Wadskier, sobre la oscuridad, en las pesadillas que tenía después del ataque del ángel aparecía una figura oscura y masculina detrás del cadáver de mi madre, tiene que haber una relación estoy segura-contestó la chica.

**FIN**

Pues aquí os dejo el 7º capitulo de mi fic, como veis he intentado establecer de la forma mas creíble posible una relación entre el suicidio de la madre de Asuka y el asesinato de su madrastra, la verdad es que cuesta mucho buscar relación ya que en la serie original no se aclaran muchas cosas sobre el suicidio que yo pueda usar para convertirlo en un asesinato, pero bueno lo estoy intentando hacer lo mejor posible. Pronto habrá mas sorpresas, y ya sabéis dejad reviews tanto si os gusta como si no, que yo se encajar una critica jajajajajaajajaja, chaito.


	8. Chapter 8

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 8

La noche se tornaba tranquila en el apartamento de la joven Langley, tan solo unas horas antes habían interrogado a Bruno Wadskier, pero Asuka a diferencia de otras veces se había tomado la situación con tranquilidad a pesar de no haber conseguido mucho.

-Me sorprende verte tan calmada, ¿de verdad no te importa no haber conseguido una descripción mejor del sospechoso?-preguntó Kaworu con curiosidad

-pues no, tengo demasiado en que pensar como para que me importe esa tontería-contestó la chica mientras colocaba en un tablón recién comprado varias paginas del informe de su madrastra y una foto suya

-supongo que eso es una buena señal-dijo el chico.

Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta del apartamento y Kaworu se sorprendió.

-Vaya ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?- preguntó Kaworu haciendo un amago para levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado

-es para mi no te levantes- dijo Asuka yendo hacia la puerta.

Kaworu se quedó sentado y Asuka abrió la puerta, fuera había un hombre con una enorme caja, un recibo y un bolígrafo azul.

-Esto se lo envía la señorita Misato Katsuragi, si me hace el favor y firma aquí-dijo el hombre entregándole la caja a Asuka y mostrándole el recibo

-si espere-dijo la chica dejando la caja en el suelo y firmando el recibo.

Cuando terminó de firmar el recibo, el hombre se fue y ella cerró la puerta, después cogió la caja y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué es eso que te acaban de traer? Parece interesante- preguntó el joven de pelo gris

-son… son las pertenencias mi madre, le pedí a Misato que me las enviara-contestó la chica un poco afectada

-ah si la Mayor Katsuragi, la he oído mencionar alguna vez, pero dime ¿vas a seguir investigando esto como si se tratase de un asesino en serie?-

-pues claro que si y si no te gusta ahí tienes la puerta-contestó la pelirroja señalando la salida

-tranquila, no me importa mientras que no hagas locuras, además sabes que no puedes hacer esto sin mí-comentó confiado el joven

-mejor será que no me lo recuerdes, por cierto necesito que hagas una cosa por mi-dijo la alemana mientras esparcía los objetos de su madre por la mesa de la cocina

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Kaworu

-quiero que me consigas el historial completo de mi madre, seguro que la gente de Nerv todavía lo conserva-

-bueno, solo lo haré con dos condiciones, la primera es que me prometas que no cometerás ninguna locura y la segunda es que me dejes quedarme en tu casa mientras investigamos este caso-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que dejare que te quedes aquí todo ese tiempo?- preguntó Asuka sarcásticamente

-pues que si todas las noches las vas a pasar en vela necesitaras a alguien que te prepare café-respondió el chico sonriendo

-jaja muy gracioso, pues que sepas que esta noche dormiré y no necesitare a nadie que me cuide, así que puedes irte-

-vamos ¿Qué mas te da que yo me quede aquí? Seguro que te viene bien tener compañía para variar, incluso podemos pensar en nuevas hipótesis entre los dos-dijo el joven de ojos escarlata

``no se porque, pero creo que tiene razón, además por algún motivo quiero que se quede ´´ pensaba Asuka

-entonces ¿me puedo quedar?-preguntó el chico sonriendo pícaramente

-vale, pero solo porque necesito un mínimo de ayuda por tu parte-contestó la alemana

-pues siendo así me voy a dormir-dijo Kaworu para luego ir a la habitación de Asuka y acostarse en el suelo

-pues que remedio, tendré que ir yo contigo-dijo la pelirroja no sin antes colgar una foto de su madre en el tablón.

Tanto Asuka como Kaworu se fueron a dormir. Asuka estaba agotada y se durmió enseguida, pero Kaworu se quedó despierto un rato mirando a la chica de ojos azules.

``No entiendo porque me preocupo tanto por esta chica, en principio debía procurar que no se metiese en problemas para no verme yo perjudicado pero… algo a cambiado ´´ pensó el joven Nagisa antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Kaworu se había despertado antes que Asuka y había preparado el desayuno, supuso que tenía que tener un gesto con la alemana para agradecerle el que le dejase quedarse allí. Minutos más tarde se despertó Asuka.

-Vaya vaya pero si has preparado un desayuno y todo-dijo Asuka algo sorprendida

-se me ocurrió hacer algo por ti aparte de buscar información-contestó el chico de ojos rojos

-supongo que te tengo que dar las gracias, mira anoche estuve pensando en lo que tendríamos que hacer hoy- dijo la chica y luego tomó un sorbo de café

-¿y que tenemos que hacer hoy?-preguntó Kaworu

-no es una idea que me guste demasiado, pero tendré que ir a hablar con mi padre-comentó la joven algo desanimada

-¿como que tendré? ¿Es que acaso piensas ir tú sola?-

-pues si, es mi padre y por lo tanto esto es personal, no quiero que tú interfieras-

-ves, esto es precisamente a lo que me refería, como pretendes no caer de nuevo en la locura si te tomas el caso de esta manera-dijo el joven de pelo gris

-oh de acuerdo, dime todo lo que piensas de mi forma de tomarme este caso ¿crees que haciendo así las cosas te voy a poner en peligro?- preguntó desafiante Asuka

-ya que lo preguntas, te diré que creo que vas a poner en peligro nuestra investigación y que también te vas a poner a ti misma en peligro, creo que eres una buena piloto y una buena investigadora pero que tendrías que haberte mantenido al margen de todo esto y también creo que el coronel hizo bien en intentar mantenerte lejos del caso- explicó Kaworu lo cual a la pelirroja no le sentó muy bien

-escúchame bien Kaworu Nagisa, como le dije al coronel, yo puedo ayudar en esto y es por eso por lo que no me alejare del caso-respondió seriamente la joven Langley

-lo se, y por eso te acompañare a donde vive tu padre y luego me marchare a Nerv para conseguir lo que me pediste, así que por favor vístete y vámonos-dijo el joven sin perder la sonrisa.

Asuka terminó de desayunar y luego se fue a vestir, cuando terminó se marchó del apartamento acompañada de Kaworu y ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa del padre de la muchacha.

-Entonces supongo que nos separamos aquí ¿no?-comentó el chico

-si, tú vete y consígueme lo que te pedí-contestó la alemana sin mirar al joven.

Kaworu se fue y Asuka se quedó sola frente a la puerta de la casa de su padre. La chica estaba en una encrucijada, no tenía claro si tocar o no ya que a pesar de ser su padre no tenían muy buena relación con él. Al final se decidió por tocar en la puerta y cuando lo hizo un hombre alto y con rasgos similares a los de ella abrió.

-Ho hola hija no esperaba verte aquí-dijo Richard

-yo tampoco pensaba venir pero tengo que hablar contigo padre-contestó la chica

-oh por supuesto pasa-dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado para que su hija entrase

-necesito hablar sobre mi madrastra, quiero información sobre ella-comentó la joven entrando en la casa

-¿Por qué? Que yo recuerde no te llevabas bien con ella-preguntó el padre de Asuka

-prefiero no darte explicaciones, solo contéstame padre ¿ella tenía algún enemigo?-

-¿enemigos? Pues claro que no, era una buena mujer-

-¿alguien extraño la rondaba?-

-no, ya te he dicho que era buena nadie quería hacerle daño, supongo que la mató algún ladrón sin escrúpulos-contestó Richard

-no le quitaron nada de lo que llevaba, no fue un ladrón-comentó la chica

-¿y porque de repente te interesa tanto?-

-quiero saber lo que ocurrió nada mas-respondió la pelirroja

-te llevabas mal con ella no comprendo porque ahora te interesa tanto-dijo su padre

-padre ¿puedo mirar en vuestra habitación?-preguntó la joven alemana

-¿no piensas responderme?-

-no-contestó Asuka rotundamente

-de acuerdo mira en ella, pero no cambies nada de sitio-.

Asuka se encaminó hacía las escaleras para luego dirigirse a la habitación que su padre compartía con su madrastra Kasumi. Cuando entró en la antes mencionada habitación comprobó que todo estaba muy ordenado y que nada estaba fuera de su sitio, en aquel sitio no había mucho que buscar.

``pues vaya, aquí no encontrare nada ´´ pensó Asuka pero de repente notó algo extraño.

Por detrás de la chica apareció una sombra, la sombra de una mujer. Asuka lo notó y por eso se dio la vuelta, sin embargo cuando lo hizo la sombra ya no estaba. La joven se empezó a poner algo nerviosa y por eso cogió del bolsillo de su falda un frasco de pastillas y se tomó una de ellas.

-Asuka-escuchó decir la joven a una extraña voz femenina que salió de la nada

-Asuka escucha, en la puerta hay un joven esperándote-dijo su padre desde la puerta de la habitación cuando se terminó de escuchar la voz

-vale ahora bajo-contestó la joven para después salir del cuarto de su padre.

Por fuera de la casa la estaba esperando Kaworu Nagisa, había llegado hace poco portando una carpeta de color marrón claro.

-Adiós hija- se despidió Richard

-Adiós padre-se despidió Asuka mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Kaworu

-Hola Asuka ¿Cómo fue la charla con tu padre?-preguntó el muchacho

-bastante tensa, no dejaba de hacerme preguntas, nunca me gustó demasiado hablar con él por ese motivo-contestó la joven Langley

-escucha Asuka, deberíamos hablar sobre lo de esta mañana, no podemos permitirnos discusiones como esa-

-por una vez estoy de acuerdo-

-entonces de acuerdo, mira siento haberte dicho esas cosas, pero deberías aceptar que muchas de ellas son ciertas, igual que aceptaste recibir mi ayuda-le recomendó el chico de ojos rojos

-esta bien, disculpas aceptadas, oye ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Asuka con curiosidad señalando la carpeta

-pues esto es el historial completo de tu madre, pero aun no te lo daré porque tenemos que hacer algo antes-le contó Kaworu

-¿el que?-

-resulta que me he enterado de que han encontrado un nuevo testigo y creo que deberíamos hablar con él-contestó el joven

-¿en serio? ¿Y quien es el nuevo testigo?-preguntó ansiosa Asuka

-es un vagabundo que estaba en el callejón donde ocurrió todo, fue a hablar con la policía alemana sobre lo que pasó y los agentes de Nerv todavía no han tenido ocasión de hablar con él-

-pues venga vamos a hablar con él antes de que se nos adelanten- dijo la pelirroja y después salió disparada

``todavía no comprendo porque le he pedido perdón, ¿es porque me conviene estar bien con ella o porque quiero estar bien con ella?´´ se preguntaba el chico de pelo gris.

Asuka y Kaworu llegaron a la esquina del callejón donde había sido asesinada Kasumi Langley, era allí donde Kaworu sabía que estaría el vagabundo. Efectivamente, era en aquel lugar donde estaba el vagabundo que presenció todo lo sucedido.

-Buenos días, tenemos entendido que usted presenció el asesinato de una mujer en este callejón-dijo Kaworu

-así es, yo lo vi todo con mis propios ojos-

-bien cuéntenos lo que vio-dijo Asuka

-pues vi a una mujer siendo atacada por un hombre ahí mismo en esa zona del callejón, el hombre era muy alto y muy fuerte y la mujer no pudo defenderse apenas, porque el muy cobarde la atacó por detrás-

-¿sabe que aspecto tenía el hombre?-preguntó la joven pelirroja

-pues no sabría decirle muy bien, porque llevaba la cara tapada con una gorra y además solo pude verle por detrás, pero si puedo decirle la ropa que llevaba, aparte de la gorra llevaba puesto un abrigo con la insignia del Bayer de Munich y unos vaqueros de color oscuro, ah y la gorra era de color oscuro también-

-¿Por qué no socorrió a la mujer?-le preguntó Kaworu al hombre

-lo intenté, cuando el hombre se marchó me acerque a ella para ver si seguía con vida pero ya era demasiado tarde-contestó el vagabundo.

Mientras Kaworu seguía interrogando al hombre, Asuka no dejaba de mirar hacia la calle, pero de repente vio algo que la impactó. Justo en medio de la calle estaba la figura de la madrastra de Asuka mirándola fijamente, Asuka no dejó de mirar a la figura sin decir nada, entonces fue cuando un automóvil que pasaba por allí se llevó por delante a la figura que se desvaneció en mil pedazos. Tras esto, la mano derecha de Asuka comenzó a moverse ligeramente, cosa que Kaworu notó enseguida.

**FIN**

Vaya este capitulo me ha quedado bastante larguito, bueno me hubiese gustado incluir algo mas pero entonces se me convertiría en un capitulo interminable jajajajajaajaja, en fin espero que les haya gustado porque me ha costado mogollón escribirlo, aunque yo creo que la recompensa merece la pena, solo les quiero aclarar que no estoy escribiendo este fic con el orden original de la película sino que voy un poquito a mi bola pero bueno yo creo que queda mejor así, y recuerden si tienen una opinión distinta a la mía me gustaría saberlo así que comenten, gracias por leer y chaito.


	9. Chapter 9

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 9

Tanto Asuka como Kaworu iban caminando por la calle lentamente, Kaworu llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y una pregunta rondaba desde hace un rato por su cabeza. Miró de reojo a la chica pelirroja que iba a su lado y por fin se decidió a preguntar.

-Asuka solo te haré esta pregunta una vez, ¿realmente te encuentras bien?, porque durante el interrogatorio note como te temblaba la mano-

-ja ¿estas bromeando? Pues claro que estoy bien, la mano solo me tembló porque tengo túnel carpiano en la muñeca por haber pilotado el EVA durante tantos años-dijo Asuka intentando mostrarse segura

-ya claro-comentó sarcásticamente el chico

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no me crees?-preguntó la joven un poco cabreada

-si si te creo-contestó Kaworu mientras continuaba caminando.

Tras caminar unos cuantos metros, ambos jóvenes llegaron al apartamento de la chica alemana. Apenas era por la tarde cuando llegaron, así que tenían tiempo de realizar un perfil aproximado del asesino.

-Bien, veamos lo que tenemos hasta ahora-dijo Asuka

-¿quieres que le consideremos un asesino en serie?-preguntó el chico de pelo gris antes de dejar continuar a la pelirroja

-si, cada vez estoy mas convencida de que lo es-contestó la joven recordando la visión de hace un rato

-pues comencemos, basándonos en los testimonios y en las pruebas sabemos que el asesino es un hombre alto y fuerte-

-también es muy inteligente, ya que supo encontrar el lugar y la hora perfectos para atacar a sus victimas sin apenas ser visto- dijo la chica

-puede que tengas razón y después de todo se trate de un asesino en serie, el crimen de tu madrastra esta bien planeado, puede que tenga experiencia en esto-comentó Kaworu

-claro que si ya te lo dije, además este tipo es un animal de costumbres, ahorcó a sus dos victimas con el mismo tipo de cuerda, seguro que como le dio tan buen resultado la primera vez decidió volver a comprarla- Asuka dijo esto con rabia en la voz

-relájate, mira ya has encontrado otra vía de investigación, busca a las personas que compraron ese tipo de cuerda en la ciudad e investígalas-sugirió Kaworu

-¿y tú que piensas hacer?-preguntó la joven de ojos azules

-haré lo que tu me pediste, te daré el informe completo de tu madre para confirmar tu teoría del asesino en serie, pero solo cuando te tranquilices- dijo el muchacho levantándose y abandonando el apartamento.

-ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO, ME DIJISTE QUE ME LO DARIAS CUANDO TERMINASEMOS DE HABLAR CON EL VAGABUNDO- gritó la pelirroja sin embargo Kaworu no le hizo caso

Mientras Kaworu estaba fuera, Asuka bastante enfurecida, se dedicó a buscar por Internet con un portátil todas las tiendas de su ciudad en las que se vendiesen cuerdas, lo más probable era que el asesino fuese de allí así que no se molesto en comprobar todas las tiendas de Alemania.

``Veamos, hay quince tiendas en las que se venden cuerdas, pero solo hay cinco en las que se puede encontrar la marca de cuerda Bayern, bueno así mejor, no tendré que buscar mucho ´´ pensó la chica alemana mientras observaba las paginas Web de la diferentes tiendas

Asuka anotó en una hoja de papel las direcciones y los teléfonos de las cinco tiendas que vendían cuerdas de la marca Bayern, luego se acercó al teléfono que había en el pasillo de su apartamento y marcó el primer número.

``Espero que me dejen las listas de los clientes ´´.

La joven se pasó toda la tarde llamando a las tiendas para que le enviasen una copia de la lista de sus clientes, pero como siempre le decían que eran confidenciales no tuvo más remedio que contar una mentira. Cuando casi estaba anocheciendo, Kaworu regresó llevando consigo la carpeta de color marrón claro.

-Y bien, ¿me piensas dar ya el informe?-preguntó Asuka cruzada de brazos y con gesto amenazador

-solo si lo revisamos juntos-contestó el joven

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que piensas que no puedo hacerlo sola?-

-si te soy sincero no, lo de tu madre aun te afecta, lo se así que no intentes ocultarlo-volvió a responder el muchacho de ojos rojos

-dámelo, ahora- ordenó la alemana sin decir nada mas

-me lo tomare como un si a mi propuesta-comentó Kaworu entregándole la carpeta a la pelirroja.

Ambos se pasaron horas revisando el informe, Asuka estaba claramente afectada por lo que estaba leyendo, por suerte Kaworu se hizo cargo de revisar la autopsia y las partes mas fuertes mientras que Asuka solo se dedicaba a revisar todo lo que ponía sobre la vida de su madre.

-no quiero que te preocupes, pero me parece que las marcas que tenía tu madre son bastante similares a las que tenía Kasumi, creo que son demasiado profundas como para haber sido causadas en un suicidio, puede que a tu madre la ahorcaran y que luego la colgaran para aparentar que había sido un suicidio-dijo el joven de pelo gris

-¿de de verdad?-

-creo que si, las circunstancias apuntan a un suicidio y por eso no lo investigaron, puede que tuvieses razón después de todo-

-¿entonces investigamos todo lo relacionado con mi madre?-preguntó Asuka seriamente

-si claro, por donde sugieres que empecemos-

-por el hospital-contestó la chica

-perdona ¿por donde?-preguntó Kaworu algo confundido

-por el hospital donde estuvo mi madre antes de morir, mi madre estuvo allí internada mucho tiempo antes de su muerte-contestó la joven mirando al chico con seguridad

-de acuerdo, comenzaremos por ahí, pero mejor mañana que hoy estoy muy cansado y prefiero dormir-dijo Kaworu dirigiéndose al cuarto.

Asuka se limitó a seguir al chico en silencio. Asuka se cambió en el cuarto de baño que estaba el lado de su habitación y cuando salió vio a Kaworu acostado en el suelo completamente dormido, la pelirroja lo observó.

`` ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias para ayudarme? Nunca he querido la ayuda de nadie ¿Por qué le permito a él que me ayude? Primero pensé que era porque no me dejaban acceder a la información de Nerv y a él si, pero ya no lo se ´´ pensaba la chica mientras se recostaba en su cama sin dejar de observar al joven de ojos rojos.

A la mañana siguiente Kaworu se despertó muy sorprendido, la joven Langley no estaba en su cama y no se la veía por ningún lado del cuarto.

`` ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta chica? ´´ Se preguntó el muchacho de pelo gris mientras salía del cuarto.

Al salir se encontró con la pelirroja ya vestida y preparada, y para su sorpresa también se encontró con una taza de café sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Mas te vale que te prepares deprisa y si no me iré sin ti, te espero fuera-le dijo la joven para luego salir por la puerta del apartamento.

Kaworu todavía sorprendido, se tomó el café y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, el café no era de los mejores, pero estaba clarísimo que lo había hecho ella, cosa que al chico le gustó. Cuando terminó de prepararse, Kaworu y Asuka se dirigieron al hospital en el que años atrás había estado internada la madre de la muchacha. Cuando llegaron, Asuka se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar no había cambiado nada.

-Esta exactamente igual que la última vez que estuve-comentó al joven Langley

-supongo que no lo han modificado porque es uno de los hospitales que menos pacientes recibe, en esta ciudad hay otro mucho mejor, por no hablar de en toda Alemania-

-la habitación de mi madre si mal no recuerdo era la 37, estaba por aquel pasillo-dijo señalando un largo pasillo

-¿recuerdas a los médicos que atendieron a tu madre?-preguntó Kaworu

-me parece que ese doctor que va por ahí la atendió-dijo la pelirroja mientras corría hacía el medico mencionado

-oh vaya ¿desea algo señorita?-dijo un hombre alto y con gafas de pelo negro

-si, hacerle una pregunta ¿usted atendió a mi madre Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu?-preguntó la alemana sin rodeos

-ah si te recuerdo, tu eras esa niñita pelirroja que siempre andaba por el hospital y que no paraba de mirar a Kyoko por el cristal de su habitación, ¿te llamabas Asuka?- preguntó el doctor

-si soy yo, dígame ¿recuerda algo mas de lo sucedido durante la estancia de mi madre aquí?-

-Asuka, permíteme a mí llevar a cabo las preguntas ¿vale?-dijo Kaworu apareciendo por detrás de ella.

La proposición a Asuka no le gustó demasiado, pero tenía que intentar mantenerse un poco al margen de todo, para que aquello no la afectara tanto.

-¿puedo ver la habitación de mi madre?- preguntó la chica por ultima vez antes de retirarse

-claro, ahora mismo allí no hay nadie, es mas no ha habido nadie allí desde que ella se marchó, ningún paciente ha querido quedarse allí después de enterarse del final de su ultima paciente-.

A la joven alemana le dolió aquel comentario, no le gustaba que su vida estuviese marcada por aquel hecho, sin embargo se alegró de saber que podría encontrar algo relacionado con su madre. Asuka fue hacia la habitación 37 mientras Kaworu hablaba con el doctor, al llegar abrió la puerta del cuarto que tan malos recuerdos le traía.

``Aquí fue donde te vi por primera vez en ese estado madre ´´.

La muchacha comenzó a recordar la primera vez que vio a su madre sentada en aquella cama, tenia en sus brazos aquella monstruosa muñeca a la que llamaba por el nombre de Asuka, cuando a ella solo se refería por el apelativo de aquella chica, en ese momento fue cuando supo que ya no formaba parte de la vida de su madre, aunque no quería perder la esperanza.

``Creí que esa esperanza me la arrebataste tú cuando te suicidaste, pero ahora que se que no me la arrebataste tú sino otra persona y pienso encontrarla ´´ pensó la joven muy decidida

Entonces, la pelirroja entró en la antigua habitación de su madre y observó atentamente cada uno de sus recovecos, luego fue hacia la ventana y miró por ella. Por ultimo se centró en la cama, fue hacia ella y se recostó en el suelo justo a su lado, después recordó que una vez había visto a su madre recostada en el suelo igual que ella ahora mismo, estaba escribiendo algo justo debajo de la cama, así que ella se metió debajo para ver que era.

`` Madre ¿Qué estabas ocultando? ´´ se preguntó a si misma la chica

Asuka comenzó a estirar el brazo hacia una de las partes que sobresalía de la cama, en esa parte se podía ver escrito un logotipo muy extraño, era como un escudo rojo con los bordes dorados, su madre lo había pintado con ceras de colores. Cuando Asuka estaba a punto de tocar el logotipo, se escuchó un ruido extraño y sin previo aviso un brazo salió de la nada para agarrarla con fuerza.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó la chica asustada mientras zarandeaba su brazo para que la mano que la tenía sujeta la soltase

La joven por fin consiguió zafarse de la mano opresora y rápidamente salió de debajo de la cama todavía en estado de shock.

-Asuka, Asuka-empezó a decir una voz femenina que surgió de la nada

-Eh tú- dijo después de la voz una enfermera haciendo que Asuka reaccionara

-lo lo siento, so solo estaba buscando algo y me he asustado- contestó la pelirroja

-escucha, no puedes estar aquí será mejor que te marches- le recomendó la mujer a la alemana

La joven Langley se limitó a asentir y a obedecer, ahora no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a esa arrogante enfermera. Fuera de la habitación se encontró con Kaworu.

-eh Asuka ¿estas bien?-preguntó el joven

-si no es nada-contestó mientras recordaba aquel brazo que tanto la impactó.

Algo en aquel brazo hizo que se diera cuenta de una cosa, ese brazo era sin duda de su madre, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu.

**FIN**

Madre mía este capitulo se me ha hecho eterno, he escrito a mas no poder intentando que quedase lo mas realista posible, aunque claro cuando ha sido el Evangelion una serie realista jajajajajaajaja, bueno ante todo quiero dejar claro que este capitulo es uno de los que mas me ha gustado escribir, porque iba enlazando unas cosas con otras y todo me iba coincidiendo y en fin me siento satisfecha, también quiero dejar claro que he decidido convertir este fic en un AsukaxKaworu, ya se que hay gente a la que no les gusta esta pareja pero por favor no dejen de leer porque este fic no es solo de romance, en fin gracias por leer y chaito.


	10. Chapter 10

CRIMENES DEL PASADO 

CAPITULO 10

La vuelta a casa había sido complicada, Asuka no habló durante todo el trayecto y a Kaworu ni se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle como estaba, la cara de la joven lo decía todo. Ambos estuvieron muy tensos, hasta que por fin llegaron a casa y Asuka se pudo tranquilizar un poco tras tomar su medicación.

-¿Qué estas buscando?-preguntó Kaworu después de terminar de cambiarse

-alguna otra conexión entre mi madre y mi madrastra-dijo la pelirroja mientras inspeccionaba los informes de las dos mujeres.

-esta bien, pero deberías comer algo antes, te has pasado toda la mañana sin probar bocado-

-no tengo tiempo, debo centrarme en esto-dijo la chica todavía mirando los papeles

-venga mujer tienes que comer algo, si no te morirás tu también y nadie podrá resolver esto-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un sándwich a Asuka

-bueno, dame-dijo la joven quitándole el sándwich al chico.

Asuka se comió el sándwich mientras continuaba su labor y Kaworu se fue a la habitación mas tranquilo, realmente se preocupaba mucho por esa chica.

``Puede que esa joven me acabe complicando mucho la vida ´´ pensó antes de quedarse dormido en el piso.

Todavía era por la tarde, a Kaworu le gustaba echarse una siesta de vez en cuando, pero Asuka creía que eso era una perdida de tiempo, así que continuó buscando alguna relación entre su madre y su madrastra.

``Esto es una locura, mi madre y esa no tenían ninguna relación aparte de su trabajo y el haberse casado con mi padre, pues claro eso es, Nerv es una conexión alguien de allí podría haberlas matado ´´ razonó la pelirroja entusiasmada.

Entonces Asuka comenzó a buscar en los informes de ambas mujeres algo relacionado con Nerv, y para su sorpresa tardó muy poco en encontrarlo.

-¡Kaworu despierta!, ¡he encontrado algo!-dijo Asuka entrando en la habitación como un tren desbocado

-pe pero ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué son esos gritos?-preguntó Kaworu alarmado

-mira, Miroslav Heinz, es un operario de Nerv, trabajaba con mi madrastra-

-¿y que significa esto?-

-es otra conexión entre mi madre y mi madrastra, Miroslav trabajó en el hospital mientras mi madre estuvo allí-contestó la joven

-¿crees que pudo estar involucrado en ambas muertes?-

-es posible, además aquí pone que estuvo detenido una vez por agresión a una mujer, a mi me parece un sospechoso interesante-

-de acuerdo podemos ir a hablar con él, ¿pero como pretendes entrar en Nerv para interrogarle?-preguntó el chico dudoso

-no necesito entrar, necesito que tú lo saques-contestó la chica pelirroja.

Kaworu empezó a cambiarse de nuevo mientras Asuka le contaba lo que tenia que hacer, era sencillo, solo tenia que entrar y pedirle a Miroslav que saliese un momento con alguna escusa.

-¿entonces te ha quedado todo claro?-preguntó la joven Langley un poco impaciente

-si- respondió Kaworu mientras salía de la habitación con la camisa en la mano y el torso al descubierto

-PERO BUENO ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE? PONTE LA CAMISA ANTES DE SALIR ASÍ-le gritó la pelirroja al muchacho

-vale, no hace falta que grites así, venga vamos-contestó el chico poniéndose la camisa y saliendo por la puerta del apartamento

``hombre la verdad es que no esta tan mal ´´ pensó la alemana antes de seguir a Kaworu

Ambos jóvenes caminaron tranquilamente durante 4 horas, Asuka estaba muy impaciente por llegar pero Kaworu insistió en caminar sin prisa para que la alemana tuviera tiempo para relajarse.

-dime, ¿sabes algo mas sobre este sujeto?-preguntó el joven con su típica sonrisa

-no mucho, solo tengo vagos recuerdos en los que aparece el él atendiendo a mi madre, creo que solía ser amigable y entusiasta aunque un poco raro-contestó la pelirroja

-ya veo-

-¿y como pretendes llevar el interrogatorio?-preguntó Asuka

-bueno no lo haré yo, esta ves dejare que seas tu sola la que hable con él ya que fuiste tú la que lo encontró-

-bueno, yo creo que si realmente es nuestro asesino será inteligente, intentara llevar el interrogatorio por donde él quiere, puede que se crea capaz de arrastrarnos a su juego pero sin embargo solo puede ejercer un dominio claro cuando ataca a mujeres indefensas-explicó la chica

-puede que aquel vagabundo tuviese razón y sea un cobarde-

-yo pienso que si-dijo segura la joven alemana

Cuando los dos chicos llegaron a Nerv pasaron por delante de un pequeño parque, en dicho parque justo encima del tobogán por el que se estaban tirando unos niños, Asuka pudo ver claramente la figura del cuerpo de su madre con unas marcas alrededor del cuello, mirándola fijamente.

-Asuka-la llamó Kaworu cuando vio que estaba petrificada en medio de la calle

-ah si lo lo siento-dijo Asuka algo nerviosa.

Tras esto los dos fueron hacia la entrada de Nerv, y cuando llegaron Kaworu entró solo tal y como tenían planeado él y Asuka. Mientras tanto la pelirroja estaba esperando fuera, seguía nerviosa por lo sucedido hace un rato y mas aun por todo el caso en general.

``Estas alucinaciones son cada vez más frecuentes, tengo que resolver este caso antes de que acaben conmigo ´´ pensaba la joven Langley en lo que esperaba que llegase Kaworu.

Por fin el chico apareció y lo bueno es que no venía solo, traía consigo a Miroslav Heinz.

-Venga dadme ese ordenador que tengo que arreglar-dijo Miroslav cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Asuka

-pues lo siento por ti pero no tengo ningún ordenador, solo algunas preguntas que hacerte-contestó la joven

-¿Cómo? no se a que te refieres, tu amigo me dijo que…-

-lo que mi amigo te dijo no importa solo contesta ¿conocía usted a mi madrastra Kasumi?-

-¿a Kasumi?, por supuesto que si, trabajamos juntos-contestó el hombre

-¿y a mi madre Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu?-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja

-creo que su nombre me suena de cuando trabaje en uno de los hospitales de esta ciudad-

-¿Por qué cambio de empleo señor Heinz? ¿Estaba intentando huir de algo? ¿De la culpa quizás?-preguntó suspicazmente la joven

-pues claro que no, no me gustaba mi empleo en el hospital nunca me ascendían a pesar de mis intentos-contestó Miroslav

-¿y porque todas las mujeres que le rodean acaban muertas?-

-no tengo ni idea, escucha yo no he hecho nada malo, por la mañana trabajo duramente y por la noche vuelvo a casa con mi novia, no hago nada mas simplemente eso-

-de acuerdo por esta vez es suficiente-respondió la alemana.

Después los dos chicos se marcharon y dejaron solo a Miroslav Heinz, ninguno sabía que pensar sobre ese hombre.

-dime Asuka, ¿a ti que te ha parecido?-preguntó Kaworu

-sonaba convincente pero no estoy segura, sabes creo que conocer mejor sus antecedentes nos hubiese venido bien-

-es verdad, tienes toda la razón-contestó el chico

-eh ¿A dónde vas? Por ahí no se va a mi apartamento-le dijo la joven al muchacho que se iba por otra dirección

-lo se, pero creo que antes de irnos a casa deberíamos ir a hablar con la policía alemana sobre los antecedentes de Heinz-

-claro porque no, es buena idea-respondió Asuka

-gracias por el halago, puede que todo esto nos este ayudando a profundizar en nuestra amistad-

-hombre tampoco te pases, pero si supongo que si-dijo al chica caminando de nuevo junto al joven.

Ambos caminaron juntos durante mucho rato hasta llegar a la comisaría de la policía alemana, y una vez dentro exigieron hablar con el jefe del departamento argumentando ser miembros de Nerv enviados allí por el coronel a pesar de su juventud, lo cual no era del todo mentira salvo que ellos no estaban asignados al caso. Cuando los agentes accedieron los llevaron al despacho del jefe.

-Buenas tardes, lamento la espera-dijo un hombre alto y atlético de porte militar

-no se preocupe, apenas hemos esperado-respondió Kaworu con una sonrisa

-ji ji- rió Asuka por lo bajo

-bien díganme ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-preguntó el jefe

-como ya sabe el departamento de inteligencia de Nerv y la policía alemana están colaborando para esclarecer la identidad del asesino de Kasumi Langley y supongo que algo que nos gustaría a todos seria atrapar a dicho individuo cuanto antes-explicó el joven

``la verdad es que habla muy bien ´´ pensó la alemana

-por supuesto que si, ya sabe que si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar para cumplir ese propósito no dude en pedírmelo-contestó el hombre

-perfecto, pues me gustaría pedirle un historial, el historial delictivo de Miroslav Heinz, necesitamos revisar sus antecedentes-dijo el chico

-Miroslav Heinz claro, le pediré a alguien que busque el historial y se lo enviare nada mas pueda-

-ya, escuche nos interesa como sospechoso, así que necesitamos revisarlo todo hoy mismo-explicó de nuevo el muchacho

-escúcheme Kaworu Nagisa, este departamento esta muy ocupado resolviendo un asesinato como para andar preocupándose de un simple historial, ya le he dicho que se lo enviare cuando pueda así que no sea impaciente, todavía es solo un crío, adiós-dijo el jefe sosteniendo al puerta de su despacho.

Tanto Asuka como Kaworu se marcharon sin decir una palabra, Asuka no era de esas personas que se callaban ante una situación así, pero esta vez se contendría para no poner el peligro el caso. Los dos jóvenes salieron de nuevo a la calle.

-¡maldición!, ese tipo es un maldito bastardo-dijo Asuka furiosa

-tranquilízate, no merece la pena que te pongas así, aunque seguro que ahora esos policías ponen en el punto de mira a Heinz-comentó Kaworu

-seguro que si-

-puede que me equivocase al mencionar a Miroslav Heinz como un posible sospechoso-dijo el chico

-ja pues claro que no, estuviste muy bien, fuiste muy razonable cuando hablaste con él-contestó la joven

-te lo agradezco, pero supongo que se tomó mi forma de hablar como un desafío a su autoridad, creo que tendría que haberle hecho un poco la pelota-

-no merece la pena rebajarse ante ese elemento, mejor vámonos-

-escucha ya se que te lo pregunto mucho pero… ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Kaworu dudoso

-bueno, pronto estaré mejor-contestó la chica.

**FIN**

Bien en este capitulo como veréis he querido profundizar más en la relación entre Kaworu y Asuka, si ya se que esta pareja no es de las favoritas pero pido que por lo menos le den una oportunidad al fic y sigan leyendo para que por lo menos sepan quien es el asesino, bueno como siempre es Kaworu el que se va acercando a Asuka he pensado que en este capitulo las cosas cambiasen un poquito y que fuese Asuka la que se fijase en Kaworu, y ya saben si les gusta comenten y si no también pero no sean crueles con la pareja que escogí porque sinceramente ahí muchos comentarios por ahí subiditos de tono en cuanto a las parejas.


	11. Chapter 11

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 11

Tras la desastrosa charla con el jefe de policía, Kaworu y Asuka regresaron a casa algo desanimados, sobre todo Kaworu. El chico comenzaba a tomarse demasiado en serio el caso porque sentía que no quería fallarle a su compañera.

-Escucha Asuka, siento haber metido la pata con ese hombre- dijo Kaworu después de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina

-deja de disculparte, no has parado de pedirme perdón en todo el camino de vuelta y ya te he dicho que tú no tienes la culpa, es culpa de ese jefesucho de pacotilla, un tipo como ese no se merece ser jefe de nada-

-bueno, si está en ese puesto supongo que es porque hace bien su trabajo, me parece que si no me vas a echar en cara el error seria mejor que continuásemos trabajando en el caso ¿no te parece?-

-¿y porque crees que te iba echar el error en cara?-preguntó la joven con los brazos cruzados

-pues porque antes lo hubieses hecho, según tengo entendido eres una persona perfeccionista y orgullosa a la que no le gusta que nada falle-le contestó el chico

-tu mismo lo has dicho, antes en pasado, he cambiado mucho durante el tiempo que estuve fuera de servicio, de no haber sido así nunca hubiese aceptado tu ayuda-respondió la pelirroja provocadoramente

-es muy interesante, la verdad es que me gustaría comprobar si ese cambio que afirmas haber sufrido es totalmente verdadero-dijo el muchacho levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Cuando se levantó, Kaworu fue avanzando lentamente hasta donde estaba la alemana, se colocó a unos centímetros de ella pero la chica no retrocedió ni tampoco se asustó, simplemente se quedo allí de pie.

-¿Y como lo piensas comprobar?-preguntó la pelirroja mirando los ojos del chico

-pues de la única manera que se me ocurre- dijo él acercándose muy despacio a la joven.

Asuka no se apartó en ningún momento, tampoco reaccionó de manera violenta como solía hacer ya que sentía que no tenía porque hacerlo, estaba un poco incomoda pero aun así no reaccionó de ninguna manera. El chico acercó sus labios a los de la joven, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarla se escuchó como alguien tocaba en la puerta.

``En este mundo existe gente muy inoportuna ´´ pensó Kaworu apartándose de la chica que aun no sabía bien como actuar.

El muchacho se acercó a la puerta para poder abrirla, estaba un poco molesto porque no le habían dejado hacer su 'comprobación' pero aun así abrió manteniendo en su rostro su típica sonrisa.

-Hola buenas noches-dijo una mujer delgada y rubia que sostenía una carpeta en la mano

-buenas-respondió el chico

-escuche soy la cartera y tengo una carpeta para la señorita Asuka Langley Soryu, como la carpeta es muy grande y no cabe en el buzón he decidido entregársela yo en mano, ¿es usted Asuka Langley Soryu?-explicó la cartera

-no, no soy yo, pero ella es mi compañera, puede dármela a mí- contestó el joven

-oh bien de acuerdo, por favor firme aquí-le dijo la mujer dándole un papel y un bolígrafo.

Kaworu firmó el papel y la mujer se marchó, el chico observó la carpeta y vio que en ella ponía compradores de cuerdas.

-Asuka te han enviado esta carpeta con información- dijo el muchacho cuando entró en la cocina

-Kaworu te importaría marcharte por esta noche-le dijo Asuka el joven sin poder mirarle a los ojos

-¿pero porque? ¿Es por lo que acaba de pasar?- preguntó él

-mira, necesito aclarar un poco mis ideas, no es personal es solo que necesito estar sola un rato-respondió ella

-como quieras, te dejo aquí tu carpeta-.

Tras decir esto Kaworu abandonó la casa, Asuka se sintió un poco mal por haber tenido que echar al joven pero estaba confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca antes se había dejado besar por ningún chico, incluso la vez que besó a Shinji había sido ella la que tomó la iniciativa.

`` ¿Pero porque he dejado que se acercase tanto a mí? ¿Porque confió tanto en él? Nunca antes me había interesado yo por un chico, siempre son ellos los que se acercan a mí, puede que en cierto modo me sienta atraída por él ´´ pensó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Asuka decidió dejar de pensar en ello por esa noche, ahora tenía que centrarse en examinar la información que acababa de recibir, así que cogió la carpeta y comenzó a examinar su contenido. En la carpeta estaban todos los nombres de los compradores de las cinco tiendas que vendían cuerdas, la mayoría de ellos solía decantarse más por las cuerdas normalitas que por supuesto eran mas baratas.

``A ver si al final va a resultar que nadie compró una cuerda de la marca Bayern en esta ciudad ´´ pensaba la chica bastante decepcionada mientras continuaba su inspección.

De repente la alemana vio algo que le llamó la atención. En la lista de la tienda Mortimer aparecía el nombre de un hombre que había comprado una cuerda de la marca Bayern, dicho nombre era Frederick Muller.

``Ya le tengo, pero necesito una descripción para poder saber si era alto y fuerte ´´ pensó la pelirroja y acto seguido salió corriendo del apartamento

La chica sabía bien a donde tenía que dirigirse para conseguir una descripción del sospechoso, a la tienda Mortimer, así que a pesar de que ya era de noche decidió visitar la tienda para conseguir la tan importante descripción. Cuando llegó a la tienda se alegró de que todavía no estuviese cerrada y entró.

-Buenas noches, me llamó Asuka Langley Soryu, necesito preguntarle algo-

-ah si claro tú eres la agente de Nerv que me llamó y me pidió la lista de mis compradores de cuerdas, pero ¿tú no eres un poco joven como para ser agente de Nerv?-preguntó el vendedor

-si bueno es que ascendí muy rápido-mintió la pelirroja

-bu bueno vale-contestó el vendedor un poco extrañado

-escuche, ¿usted podría darme una descripción de Frederick Muller?-

-¿de Frederick?, por supuesto que si, él es uno de mis mejores clientes, suele venir a menudo porque me llevó muy bien con él, incluso una vez nos fuimos de pesca, me parece que tengo una foto que nos tomamos ese día en la trastienda, espera un momento y te la traeré-.

El vendedor que ya tenía sus añitos, entró en la trastienda para buscar la foto mientras Asuka se quedaba fuera. Entonces el partido de fútbol que el anciano estaba escuchando por la radio fue interrumpido por una noticia de ultima hora en la que se informaba sobre el secuestro de una mujer a manos de un hombre llamado Frederick Muller.

``Es él, la tiene secuestra el mismo hombre que compró la cuerda ´´ pensó sorprendida la joven al reconocer el nombre mientras le comenzaba a temblar la mano de nuevo.

Justo después de escuchar la noticia, Asuka salió de nuevo disparada hacia el lugar que se acababa de mencionar en la radio.

-vaya por dios hacia tanto tiempo que no veía esta foto, discúlpame por tardar tanto- dijo el vendedor antes de comprobar que la chica ya no estaba en la tienda

`` ¿Pero donde se habrá metido esta muchacha?´´ se preguntó a si mismo el anciano.

La pelirroja fue corriendo hasta la dirección en la que se encontraba el sospechoso, mientras corría se podía observar como el arma que le había dado Kaworu le asomaba por detrás. Tras estar un rato corriendo llegó al lugar y vio que varios agentes de Nerv y varios policías estaban rodeando la casa.

-Coronel Schneider, ¿Cuál es la situación?-preguntó Asuka nada mas ver al coronel

-¿Asuka que estas haciendo aquí?-

-se que se trata de un sospechoso del asesinato de mi madrastra, dígame de una vez que sucede-dijo la joven algo cabreada

-no quiero que te entrometas en esto, Asuka por favor márchate-le contestó el hombre

-coronel se trata del asesinato de alguien cercano a mí, tengo derecho a saber que ocurre-dijo la chica con seguridad en la mirada

-de acuerdo te lo explicare, tenemos sospechas de que el hombre que esta en esa casa es el asesino de tu madrastra, llegamos hasta él investigando la cuerda que se uso en el asesinato, dado que él había comprado el mismo tipo de cuerda y además era un hombre alto y fuerte decidimos hablar con él cuanto antes, pero cuando llegamos a su casa parece ser que se asustó y se metió en la casa de su vecina con un pistola-explicó el coronel

-muy bien, yo solucionare esto, coronel sujéteme la chaqueta-dijo la alemana quitándose la chaqueta y entregándosela al coronel

-EH ASUKA ¿A DONDE VAS? VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, ¡ASUKA!-grito el hombre con su potente voz, pero la pelirroja hizo caso omiso de sus gritos

La chica avanzó trotando hacia la casa, una vez llegó hasta la puerta la abrió muy despacio y entró en la morada, acto seguido la cerró de nuevo.

-Frederick, escúchame mantén la calma, todo esta bien, voy a subir un momento vale-

-LARGATE-gritó una voz desde el piso superior de la casa

-oye, me llamo Asuka y no tengo ningún arma, ni siquiera soy poli, pero los que están ahí fuera si lo son y están empezando a pensar cosas muy locas sobre todo esto, así que voy a subir para poder ayudarte-dijo la muchacha mientras subía la escalera.

Una vez llegó al piso de arriba, Asuka se situó delante de la puerta de la cual procedía la voz que antes escuchó.

-Frederick voy a entrar vale, no me dispares cuando entre- dijo la chica algo nerviosa mientras abría la puerta.

La pelirroja entró en al habitación y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que se encontró con el hombre al que buscaba.

-Hola Frederick-saludó la alemana levantando las manos al ver que la apuntaban con una pistola.

-no te muevas de ahí- dijo Frederick cuando notó que su rehén quería levantarse de donde estaba sentada

-señorita, ¿podría decirme como se llama?-preguntó Asuka intentando parecer tranquila mientras la volvían a apuntar

-Erika Hoffman-contestó asustada la mujer

-bien Frederick cuéntame, ¿Por qué te has metido en la casa de Erika con una pistola?-

-porque esos malditos polis me están persiguiendo, creen que yo tuve algo que ver con el asesinato de una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía-

-entonces si tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso, ¿Por qué te escondes aquí?-preguntó Asuka

-pues porque conozco a la policía, no descansaran hasta tener a un asesino y soy su chivo expiatorio-

-pero encerrándote aquí y apuntando a una mujer inocente con un arma lo único que consigues es parecer mas sospechoso, y créeme eso es lo que les estas haciendo creer a esos polis-

-yo no mate a esa mujer-respondió el hombre

-lo se, pero tenemos que conseguir que los policías lo comprendan sin causar ningún incidente, porque tú has convertido una simple charla con la policía en un secuestro-

-¿si?-preguntó Frederick confundido

-pues claro que si, y para que esto vuelva a convertirse en una simple charla tienes que permitir que Erika se marche-explicó la pelirroja

-pero entonces me detendrán-

-seguramente, pero al menos demostraras que no eres un criminal- respondió la joven

-de acuerdo, pero necesito comprobar como esta la situación ahí abajo, no quiero que haya malentendidos-dijo Frederick dejando el arma encima de una mesa y acercándose a la ventana.

En el exterior se podía observar como el jefe de policía daba la orden a sus hombres de tomar posiciones para poder apuntar mejor hacia la ventana, de repente se escuchó un disparo que impactó directamente en el pecho de Frederick y después se escuchó otro más que fue dirigido a su cabeza.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó Erika aterrorizada mientras que Asuka se quedaba boquiabierta.

Tras los disparos, la policía entró en la casa y sacó tanto a Asuka como a una conmocionada Erika, después llevaron a la mujer a una ambulancia para poder atenderla mejor mientras procedían al levantamiento del cadáver. Asuka se acercó al coronel Schneider.

-¿Por que le han disparado?-preguntó la alemana

-yo no di la orden Asuka, fue el jefe de policía quien la dio y no conozco sus motivos-contestó el coronel

-pues acaban de matar a un hombre inocente-dijo la chica.

**FIN**

Vaya vaya este capitulo me ha quedado mas largo que el anterior, como últimamente siempre me esta ocurriendo, en este capitulo quería meter mas cosas pero si lo hacía me quedaba muy largo y entonces seguro que a nadie le hubiese dado ganas de leérselo, pero por una vez creo que me ha quedado todo como quería, quizás me he enrollado mucho en algunas partes pero bueno nada es perfecto jajajajajajaja, bueno solo decirles que comenten cuanto quieran siempre que no sean ofensivos por favor, gracias por leer y chaito.


	12. Chapter 12

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 12

Kaworu estaba en la habitación de un hotel, informó a Seele de la situación para que le financiaran dicha habitación pero no explicó porque Asuka le había pedido que se marchase.

``Puede que haya cometido muchos errores en esta misión, pero sin duda el cercarme demasiado a esa chica fue el peor ´´ pensaba el joven en la soledad de su nuevo domicilio.

Entonces, como si de un presentimiento se tratase, el chico de pelo gris encendió el televisor que había en la habitación de hotel y vio la noticia del incidente ocurrido en casa de la vecina de Frederick Muller y también de cómo Asuka se había involucrado en él.

``Empiezo a pensar que esta joven es única para meterse en líos, en fin tendré que ayudarla ´´ pensó Kaworu antes de coger una camisa limpia y marcharse de camino al lugar a donde se habían llevado a Asuka tras el incidente.

Ya se había hecho de día, Asuka había pasado toda la noche metida en una sala de interrogatorios de la comisaría de policía, nadie venia a hablar con ella y eso la estaba poniendo histérica.

-LES ORDENÓ QUE ENVIEN A UNO DE SUS INCOMPETENTES AGENTES A HABLAR CONMIGO YA O SI NO QUE ME SUELTEN INMEDIATAMENTE-gritó enfurecida la pelirroja

-disculpe el retraso señorita Langley, teníamos que aclarar ciertas cuestiones antes de interrogarla-dijo una agente de mediana estatura y con el pelo rubio

-yo creía que si querían interrogarme era precisamente para aclarar cuestiones-

-técnicamente si pero hay ciertos asuntos que no tienen que ver con usted, en fin será mejor que comencemos-dijo la agente

-de acuerdo-contestó Asuka

-bueno, comience por explicarme lo sucedido tras su entrada en la casa-

-esta bien, tras entrar en la casa Frederick me apuntó con el arma que tenía, yo levante las manos y empecé a dialogar con él, me dijo varias veces que él no era culpable y yo le convencí para que soltase a Erika, pero antes de eso él quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera, así que se asomó a la ventana tras dejar el arma en una mesa y entonces esos idiotas le dispararon-relató la muchacha algo enojada

-por favor le ruego que no se refiera a los agentes como idiotas, contésteme a algo ¿el sospechoso realmente dejó su arma en una mesa o se acercó a la ventana con ella?-preguntó la mujer sentada frente a Asuka

-ya le he dicho que dejó el arma sobre la mesa, en ningún momento se acercó a la ventana con ella, SUS AGENTES LE DISPARARON SIN MOTIVO-respondió la joven Langley bastante cabreada.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y entró, dicha persona era el coronel Schneider.

-Disculpe agente, he recibo permiso para llevarme a la señorita Langley conmigo, así que déjela marchar por favor-dijo el coronel

-por supuesto, señorita puede abandonar el interrogatorio gracias por su colaboración-le dijo la rubia mujer a Asuka.

Tras esto, Asuka se levantó y salió de la sala sin decir nada, después ella y el coronel Schneider fueron rumbo a las escaleras para salir de allí, pero de improviso la muchacha se detuvo en medio de al escalera.

-Coronel escuche, Frederick Muller dejó el arma en una mesa y luego se acercó a la ventana-explicó al joven

-Asuka todos los policías que estaban allí han testificado que el sujeto tenía un arma en la mano, y que además estaba haciendo un gesto amenazador con ella-

-pues todos ellos estan mintiendo, seguro que están compinchados, ese hombre no era el asesino, únicamente estaba asustado-

-¿y eso lo hace inocente? Los asesinos se asuntan cuando están a punto de ser atrapados-

-el nuestro no, nuestro asesino es muy listo, jamás hubiese cometido el error de revelar su identidad delante de la policía sabiendo que podía despistarla-explicó de nuevo la pelirroja

-comprendo lo que quieres decir pero ya es tarde, en la casa de Frederick han sido encontradas las prendas que un vagabundo nos dijo que llevaba puestas el asesino-

``seguro que se trata del mismo vagabundo con el que hablamos Kaworu y yo ´´ pensó al alemana

-en su casa fueron encontradas una gorra de color oscuro, unos vaqueros oscuros y un abrigo con la insignia del Bayer de Munich-dijo el coronel

-pero eso es imposible, Frederick Muller era inocente-contestó la chica

-mira Asuka, ese hombre era un asesino, mantuvo como rehén a una mujer inocente, puede que la policía haya actuado precipitadamente pero aun así lo único que hizo fue aprovechar el descuido de un criminal, ahora bien si quieres enfrentarte a la policía de acuerdo, pero lo único que conseguirás será que te envíen de vuelta a Japón y que perjudiquen gravemente tu trabajo en Nerv-

-pero eso no es justo-replicó la joven

-lo se, pero es lo que hay, así que deberás cambiar tu declaración-.

Asuka se quedó abatida tras las palabras del coronel, después de todo lo que había pasado iba a tener retractarse de sus propias palabras a favor de una panda de estupidos que no tenían ni idea de investigar un crimen, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

``Como pueden haber aparecido esas prendas en su casa, no tiene sentido ´´ pensó mientras se dirigía a la salida de la comisaría que estaba en el aparcamiento.

La chica no quería encontrarse con nadie y por eso escogió salir por ahí, entonces se detuvo y apoyó su cuerpo en una de las columnas del aparcamiento para intentar relajarse, sin embrago si que ese encontró con alguien.

-Hola Asuka- saludó Kaworu Nagisa apareciendo por un lado de la columna, lo cual hizo a la pelirroja sobresaltarse

-joder Kaworu menudo susto, es que no te han enseñado a saludar con menos sigilo-dijo la chica

-tranquila solo quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras, dime ¿esta todo bien?-preguntó el joven preocupado

-supongo que si-contestó ella

-escucha, me entere de lo que ocurrió y ya que han atrapado al culpable solo me queda decirte que fue un placer trabajar contigo, lamento que todo haya terminado así-

-no tienes porque lamentar nada, soy fuerte lo superare, además todavía conservo mi trabajo como piloto en Nerv-

-de acuerdo-dijo el mirando a la chica

-oye Kaworu, ¿tú crees que realmente sea Frederick Muller el asesino?-

-si te soy sincero no, tu tampoco lo crees ¿verdad?-

-claro que no, dime ¿continuaras con el caso cuando yo me marche?-preguntó al muchacha mirando al chico a los ojos

-no lo creo, si tú te marchas supongo que no tendría ningún motivo para continuar-contestó él.

Al escuchar la respuesta del chico, Asuka sintió la necesidad de hacer algo que jamás se hubiese planteado hacer antes, aquellas palabras cargadas de sentimiento hicieron que la chica se sintiese querida tras mucho tiempo, así que se acercó al joven, colocó las manos en su cuello y le besó en los labios. Kaworu correspondió el besó, y este se fue volviendo más apasionado hasta que tras unos minutos ambos jóvenes se separaron.

-¿ese besó fue verdadero?-preguntó el chico

-no no lo se, lo siento no debí dejarme llevar-se disculpó la pelirroja

-tranquila, no hace falta que me des explicaciones, nos veremos pronto adiós-se despidió el joven de ojos escarlata para después alejarse caminando.

Asuka se marchó hacía la salida mas confundida que antes, nunca había besado a ningún chico de la manera en la que besó a Kaworu.

``Dios ¿porque tuve que besarle? ¿Por qué sentí que tenía que hacerlo? Será porque me gustó lo que me dijo, porque me gustó que yo fuera importante en su vida o quizás porque estoy… no, no puede ser ´´ pensaba la alemana mientras abandonaba la comisaría.

Tras abandonar el lugar, Asuka solo podía hacer una cosa, marcharse a casa, pero algo en su interior le decía que todavía podía encontrar al asesino de su madre, así que se dirigió al único lugar en donde sabía que hallaría respuestas, la casa de Frederick Muller. Cuando llegó a la casa comprobó que esta tenía cinta policial precintando la puerta.

``Será mejor que entre por la ventana ´´ pensó ella.

Después fue hacía una de las ventanas de la parte lateral de al casa y entró por ella. La casa era bastante grande por dentro y en principio Asuka no vio nada que le llamase la atención, así que subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta el piso superior para entrar luego en el cuarto de Frederick. En el cuarto solo había un armario, una cama con sabanas blancas y algunos pósters, pero había un póster que llamó la atención de la joven. Dicho póster era del equipo de fútbol del Borussia de Dortmund.

`` ¿Cómo es posible que encontrasen un abrigo del Bayer de Munich si Frederick era del Borussia de Dortmund? ´´ ese pensamiento disparó las alarmas de la alemana.

Y efectivamente, porque acababa de encontrar la pieza que no encajaba en la versión de la policía.

**FIN**

Bueno, como ya habéis visto en este capitulo me a dado tiempo a meter un poquito de todo, besos, testimonios, pruebas falsas etc… así que por favor les pido que no dejen de leer aunque no les guste la pareja porque ya falta poquito para descubrir quien es el asesino, y también para conocer el destino que le espera a Asuka, muchas gracias y chaito.


	13. Chapter 13

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 13

Habiendo realizado ya el descubrimiento que le permitiría echar por tierra la versión de la policía sobre el asesino de su madrastra, Asuka tenía la oportunidad perfecta para continuar con la investigación, pero antes tenía que ver como reaccionaba el jefe de policía ante su hallazgo.

``Veamos si ahora es capaz de mantener su historia ´´ pensó la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a la comisaría.

Una vez llegó al edificio, la joven no dudó en entrar a toda prisa sin importarle los comentarios de los otros agentes. Una vez llegó al despacho del jefe abrió al puerta de golpe y se sentó en una silla.

-¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí?-preguntó sorprendido el hombre

-he venido para aclarar ciertas cosas sobre el asesinato de mi madrastra-

-la verdad no comprendo como una niña malcriada como usted puede ser agente de Nerv- dijo el jefe con arrogancia

-eso a usted no le importa, solo he venido a hablar del asesinato-contestó rotunda la chica

-no comprendo que te podría importar ya de ese asunto-

-pues dudas que tengo que resolver, supongo que ya que sabe quien es el asesino no le importara contestarme-

-de acuerdo, pregúntame lo que quieras saber-

-¿Cómo supo que Frederick Muller era el asesino?-preguntó la joven

-pues por su actitud, secuestro a una mujer durante horas solo porque le fueron a hacer unas preguntas, además también descubrimos que tenía prendas idénticas a las que llevaba el asesino cuando cometió el crimen-

-¿y encontraron esas prendas dentro de su casa?-

-si, cuando mis agentes la registraron-respondió el jefe de policía

-ya como no, sabe resulta extraño porque yo vi algo en la casa que no tendría porque haber estado allí-dijo Asuka cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

El hombre se quedó anonadado con la respuesta de la chica, su cara mostró una expresión de sorpresa y extrañeza a la vez.

-disculpe, ¿usted entró en la casa de Muller?-preguntó el jefe a lo que la chica respondió asintiendo

-no solo entre, sino que la revise a fondo-

-¿y quien le dio permiso? Que yo sepa Nerv abandonó ya la investigación-dijo el hombre

-puede que Nerv si, pero yo no, y le diré que lo que yo encontré dentro de la casa fue un póster-

-ah claro un póster, y solo por eso ha armado todo este jaleo-

-si, porque ese póster era del equipo del Borussia de Dortmund, dígame ¿Cómo es posible que Muller tuviese un abrigo del Bayer de Munich si era del Borussia de Dortmund?-dijo con seguridad la alemana sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

El jefe de policía se volvió a alarmar una vez más, como era posible que una simple adolescente fuese capaz de sacar semejantes conclusiones.

-Bu bueno posiblemente fuese un regalo de alguien y no quería tirarlo-contestó nervioso el policía

-pues yo creo que es más posible que usted colocase en la casa las prendas, usted puso la gorra, los pantalones y el abrigo para incriminar a Frederick Muller-explicó la joven descruzando los brazos y encarando al hombre

-señorita Langley, le consejo que abandone ahora mismo mi despacho si no quiere que llame a sus superiores-

-conteste ¿fue solo por eso o es que quería encubrir que sus hombres mataron a alguien inocente?-preguntó Asuka pero entonces comenzó a sentir algo extraño.

De repente la chica se sintió mareada y confusa y además observó como por detrás del jefe de policía empezaron a aparecer las figuras de su madre y su madrastra. Aquella espantosa visión afectó a la joven pero aun así no se detuvo y continuó hablando.

-Escuche, comprendo que quiera proteger a los suyos, pero al hacer lo que hizo permitió que ese asesino siguiese suelto y que posiblemente volviese a matar-dijo la pelirroja encontrándose cada vez peor

-creo que esta usted loca, será mejor que se marche-le respondió el hombre.

La alemana abandonó el despacho y la comisaría, pero no porque se lo ordenase el jefe de policía sino porque quería salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

``Si no me hubiese encontrado tan mal se hubiese enterado ese idiota ´´ pensó la chica mientras caminaba por la calle.

También mientras caminaba iba escuchando las voces de su madre y de su madrastra en su cabeza, las voces no paraban de pedirle ayuda y Asuka no podía hacer nada para que parasen.

``Maldita sea, como hoy no he tomado mi medicación por culpa de la encerrona de la policía ahora las voces no se detienen, necesito ayuda ´´ pensaba al pelirroja mientras continuaba caminando.

Asuka se daba cuenta de la situación, si no conseguía que las voces se detuvieran la volverían a encerrar en el hospital y no podía permitir que eso ocurriese.

``Kaworu, claro hablar con él me calmara y además tenemos un asunto pendiente ´´ pensó ella y luego se dirigió al lugar en donde sabía que podía estar el chico, las instalaciones de Nerv.

La pelirroja llegó a las instalaciones de Nerv bastante cansada, al estar tan nerviosa quería llegar cuanto antes y por eso no paró de correr durante todo el trayecto. Nada mas llegar entró en Nerv por la puerta principal, como no venía a preguntar nada sobre el caso pensó que a nadie le importaría.

``Tengo que encontrarle ´´ pensaba la chica de ojos azules mientras recorría las instalaciones.

Finalmente llegó al puente de mando y allí diviso enseguida la figura del coronel Schneider.

-Hola Asuka ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó extrañado el coronel

-necesito encontrar al quinto niño, Kaworu Nagisa- respondió la joven

-Kaworu Nagisa, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre y mucho menos tengo constancia de que él sea el quinto niño-

-pe pero eso no es imposible, él me dijo que era el quinto niño y que trabajaba para Nerv igual que yo-

-pues yo te puedo asegurar que no trabaja aquí nadie con ese nombre, pero si no me crees acompáñame y comprobaremos los archivos-

-vale-respondió Asuka.

Ambos se acercaron a un gran ordenador y el coronel ordenó que le mostrasen todos los archivos de los empleados.

-lo ves, no hay nadie llamado Kaworu Nagisa-

-pero no tiene sentido, él ha estado muchas veces aquí en Nerv como es posible que no lo conozcáis-dijo al chica

-¿has dicho que ha estado muchas veces aquí? Si eso es cierto puede que le hayan filmado las cámaras de seguridad-

-compruébelo rápido coronel-se apresuró a decir la muchacha.

Cuando el coronel dio la orden, los técnicos pusieron en al pantalla del ordenador varios videos de seguridad de los últimos días, y uno de ellos llamó la atención de la joven Langley.

-Es él coronel, es ese chico de ahí-dijo Asuka señalando el video que fue grabado por la cámara de seguridad de uno de los pasillos de Nerv

-no me lo puedo creer, pero como pudo ese chico pasar inadvertido durante tanto tiempo-comentó sorprendido Schneider

-pues porque es muy listo-.

Tras decir esa frase, a Asuka le vino a la mente una idea descabellada, una idea tan loca que incluso le parecía lógica si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

-Coronel, dígale a los agentes de la unidad de inteligencia que busquen a ese chico, yo haré lo mismo-ordenó con seguridad la pelirroja

-¿pero porque?-preguntó seriamente el coronel

-pues porque puede haber estado relacionado con la muerte de mi madre y de mi madrastra-sentenció la joven antes de marcharse del lugar corriendo.

**FIN**

Bueno bueno bueno finalazo de vértigo, Asuka esta empezando a descubrir la verdad sobre Kaworu, tendrá ella razón o estará equivocada, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo porque les prometo que Asuka estará ya al limite y creo que eso no querrán perdérselo, en fin gracias por leer y por favor comenten tanto si les gustó como si no.


	14. Chapter 14

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 14

Asuka corrió y corrió por toda la ciudad pensando en donde podía estar el ahora considerado sospechoso de los crímenes, Kaworu Nagisa, la única persona que la había ayudado al final resultó ser un mentiroso.

`` ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupida? ¿Cómo pude dejarme engañar por un simple crío? ´´ pensaba la pelirroja mientras corría a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad.

Ya habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que la joven Langley había abandonado las instalaciones de Nerv y ella estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se había percatado de que las mortificadoras voces de su madre y su madrastra ya no se escuchaban.

`` ¿Dónde estas, donde? Necesito que me aclares todo esto ´´.

La chica corría apresuradamente, no quería reconocerlo, pero todo aquello la superaba y solo deseaba descubrir la verdad. Entonces, como si se tratase de un favor divino, Asuka pudo ver delante de ella un edificio, pero no era un edificio corriente, se trataba de una iglesia majestuosa y hermosa. La pelirroja sintió que debía entrar allí, algo se lo decía y le hizo caso a ese algo.

``Lo comprobare, al menos lo comprobare ´´ pensó mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta de la iglesia.

Nada mas entrar pudo divisar la figura de la persona que estaba buscando desde hacía bastante tiempo, la figura de Kaworu. Cuando le vio, lo primero que hizo ella fue sacar su móvil para poder hacer una llamada.

-Coronel, si soy yo Asuka, escuche he encontrado a Kaworu y voy a hablar con él-

-ni se te ocurra Asuka, mantente al margen de esto-

-no pienso hacerlo y sabe que le digo, que estoy harta de que me trate como a una cría, pienso resolver esto aquí y ahora-

-Asuka no lo hagas, Asuka vete de…-escuchó la muchacha decir el coronel antes de colgar.

Tras la conversación Asuka continuó adentrándose en la iglesia. Cada vez estaba mas cerca del chico de pelo gris y cuando estuvo a su altura se sentó a su lado y habló.

-Voy a preguntarte algo y espero por tu bien que esta vez si seas sincero- dijo la joven mientras le volvía temblar la mano derecha

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?-preguntó Kaworu

-ves esto, esto es una identificación de Nerv, es real y eso significa que soy yo la que hace las preguntas-contestó rotundamente Asuka sosteniendo con la mano temblorosa su identificación de piloto de EVA

-tu identificación te acredita como piloto de Evangelion, no como agente de Nerv, pero aun así supongo que te debo una explicación-

-¿Por qué me has estado ayudando?-preguntó inmediatamente ella

-¿eso es lo primero que quieres saber?-

-pues si, porque necesito saber si solo me ayudaste porque eres la rata que mató a mi madre y querías alejar mis sospechas de ti-

-podría ser una deducción correcta, pero te equivocas, yo te ayude porque me ordenaron mantenerte vigilada-respondió él alzando la cabeza

-mantenerme vigilada ¿pero porque a mi?-preguntó confusa la pelirroja

-porque esos eran sus planes, necesitaban mantenerte vigilada para que no cometieses ninguna locura, como la de cortarte las venas en un paraje remoto-

-¿pe pero como sabes tu eso? En ninguno de mis informes aparece la forma en la que me intenté suicidar, ni tampoco donde lo hice, eso solo lo sabíamos yo, mi medico, Misato y el chico que me…-dijo Asuka, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de mencionar a la última persona se dio cuenta de algo.

``no puede ser ´´ pensó la chica asombrada

-vamos dilo-insistió el joven de ojos rojos

-y el chico que me encontró, Kaworu ¿tu eres ese chico?-preguntó extrañada ella

-efectivamente-respondió rotundo el muchacho

-no me lo puedo creer, tú fuiste ese maldito cabron que evitó mi muerte- dijo Asuka con rabia en la voz

-Asuka tranquilízate, déjame que te lo explique-dijo él acercándose a la chica

-¡NO!, ni se te ocurra acercarteme, yo quería morir, ¡tu deberías habérmelo permitido!-contestó la pelirroja gritando y apuntando a Kaworu con su arma

-escucha, no tienes porque matarme, puede que te salvase y te ayudase solo porque me lo ordenaron, pero después me di cuenta de que comenzabas a ser importante para mi, y a partir de entonces te he estado ayudando únicamente porque quería-le explicó el chico.

Asuka no quería disparar, a pesar de haberle mentido, aquel joven de ojos escarlata había sido la única persona que había confiado en ella, cosa que para ella era muy importante, pero aun así seguía nerviosa y confusa ante el descubrimiento que acababa de realizar. Justo en ese momento, la alemana comenzó a escuchar una molesta y penetrante música, además pudo ver como una extraña sombra femenina pasaba por detrás de Kaworu.

``No es posible, tienen que ser mis alucinaciones otra vez ´´ pensó la joven levantando el arma hacia el chico

-eh vamos tranquila, no pareces estar bien, necesitas ayuda-

-no me digas lo que necesito, un traidor como tú no se merece ese derecho, ¡vete de aquí ahora!-respondió Asuka apuntando al chico

-de de acuerdo-dijo él y acto seguido se alejó de la alemana.

La pelirroja se quedó en la iglesia, todavía estaba desorientada y confusa a causa de la música que no cesaba de sonar dentro de su cabeza. Poco a poco intentó ir hacia la salida mientras se tambaleaba, pero en un momento dado vio como una espeluznante visión de su madrastra se dirigía hacía ella.

-Ayúdame, ayúdame-escuchaba decir la chica a su madrastra

-lo intenté, juro que lo intenté-dijo Asuka antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la visión.

Pero lo que vio tras salir corriendo fue mucho peor, justo en frente de ella apareció una visión terrorífica de su madre con unas marcas en el cuello.

-Ayúdame Asuka ¿porque no me ayudas?-escuchó la joven decir a su madre

-¡no no, no puedo soportarlo!-gritó la alemana de ojos azules desesperadamente.

Tras gritar con todas sus fuerzas, Asuka se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, después disparó su arma y simplemente se dejó caer para luego desmayarse. Al escuchar el disparo, dos agentes de Nerv que habían sido enviados por el Coronel Schneider entraron en la iglesia, entonces encontraron el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirroja en el suelo.

-¿Qué le ocurriría?-preguntó uno de los agentes

-no lo se, pero será mejor que nos la llevemos-contestó el otro agente y luego entre los dos cargaron a la chica.

Asuka comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, todavía se sentía algo confusa, pero aun así fue capaz de reconocer que se encontraba en la cama de un hospital. Los médicos le habían puesto un tubito en el brazo a través del cual ella dedujo que le suministraban los fármacos, fármacos que de hecho la hacían sentirse algo mas calmada. Entonces la chica giró la cabeza hacia un costado, solo para encontrarse con alguien muy conocido para ella.

-doctor Edogawa-exclamó la joven

-hola Asuka ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó preocupado el doctor

-sobre todo mareada, dígame ¿alguien ha venido a verme?-

-si, un hombre llamado Karl Schneider, estaba muy preocupado por ti-

-ya claro-dijo la chica algo desanimada.

Ella estaba esperando a otra persona y por eso se levantó apresuradamente de la cama.

-espera Asuka, ¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo alarmado el doctor

-tengo que buscar a alguien, no puedo esperar-

-escucha no te esta permitido salir, la gente de Nerv ha ordenado que te mantengamos aquí, no puedes irte, además tu salud mental esta en juego-

-no escúcheme usted, me iré de aquí tanto si le gusta como si no-dijo la pelirroja y luego se levantó, pero enseguida se tambaleo y se tuvo que apoyar en la cama

-es la clorpromazina, te la pusimos para que despertaras tranquila y relajada-

-PUES ME DA IGUAL, me iré con clorpromazina dentro de mi cuerpo o sin ella-gritó la alemana incorporándose de nuevo y yendo hacia un armario en el que estaba su ropa

-Asuka espera un poco, enfermera envíe al vigilante aquí ahora mismo-dijo el doctor pulsando el botón de un intercomunicador

-me iré de este hospital aunque me lo intenten impedir-comentó la joven Langley

-Asuka razona un poco por favor, estas delirando no te puedes marchar, comprende que solo he venido hasta Alemania desde Japón únicamente para verte a ti-

-no me importa, tengo que resolver el caso y encontrar a una persona-dijo la pelirroja muy segura de sus palabras mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-escucha, ¿recuerdas la vez que quisiste suicidarte? Pues esto es lo mismo, terminaras igual si sigues con esto-

En ese momento entró en la habitación un hombre de estatura media y de complexión medianamente fuerte para intentar detener a la chica.

-Espera Hank, Asuka tu solo razona un poco vale, piensa en lo que es mejor para ti-recomendó el doctor Edogawa

-doctor ¿Qué quiere que haga?-preguntó el hombre

-deja que se lo piense-

Asuka pensó en lo que quería hacer, pero por más vueltas que le daba la única respuesta era marcharse del hospital. Entonces la joven alemana intentó ir hacia la puerta de la habitación pero Hank el vigilante se lo estaba impidiendo, así que ella optó por la solución mas bruta, retorcerle el brazo al vigilante tal y como le habían enseñado en Nerv para defenderse de lo ángeles.

-Bien, ni se te ocurra seguirme o te haré mas daño todavía, doctor a usted le recomiendo lo mismo-amenazó ferozmente la pelirroja para luego abandonar la sala.

La chica salió corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, estaba en la primera planta así que no tuvo problemas para encontrar rápidamente la salida y así poder abandonar definitivamente el edificio.

**FIN**

Bueno bueno bueno, pero que emoción verdad, esta historia esta ya a punto de caramelo, dentro de muy poquito expondré el ultimo capitulo de este fic para que así todos descubran quien es el autentico asesino y sacien por fin su sed de curiosidad jajajajajaajaj, en fin solo me queda decirles que por favor me comenten la historia, porque les aseguro que aunque sea mala, su opinión cuenta, gracias por leer y chaito.


	15. Chapter 15

CRIMENES DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 15

Ya había anochecido y la joven Langley se encontraba vagando por las calles de Alemania sin rumbo fijo. Apenas unas horas antes había conseguido escapar del hospital en el que la habían ingresado tras su crisis.

``No se a donde ir, mi apartamento esta vigilado por los agentes de Nerv, y ya no me quedan mas pistas que seguir para encontrar a Kaworu o resolver el caso ´´ pensó desanimada la chica.

Pero de repente una idea vino a su mente, no era una de las mejores que había tenido pero por lo menos no dormiría en la calle.

``El único que me queda es mi padre, solo puedo ir a su casa, pero no puedo rebajarme tanto, no puedo pedirle algo después de todo lo que ha pasado ´´.

La joven estaba decidida a no pedirle asilo a su padre, pero entonces una corriente de aire le heló todo el cuerpo y supo que no podría quedarse a la intemperie. Por una vez la gran Soryu Asuka Langley tendría que tragarse su orgullo y hacer algo que antes nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza hacer, pedirle ayuda a su padre.

``Solo por esta vez, hasta que todo se aclare ´´ pensaba la pelirroja mientras andaba con la cabeza agachada.

Tras mucho caminar, Asuka llegó a la casa de su padre Richard Langley, todavía no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero aun así no tenía mas remedio. La joven de ojos azules caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la vivienda, y cuando estuvo frente a ella alzó la cabeza y tocó sonoramente. Después se escucharon unos pasos provenientes del interior y un hombre abrió la puerta.

-Asuka, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Has venido a preguntarme de nuevo por Kasumi?- era Richard el que hablaba

-no padre, necesito otra cosa de ti-

-¿el que?-preguntó el hombre extrañado

-solo quiero que me dejes quedarme en casa una temporada, solo eso-respondió la joven mirando a su padre a los ojos

-bueno, esta siempre será tu casa, supongo que puedes quedarte-dijo él echándose a un lado para que entrase su hija

Asuka simplemente entró por la puerta y una vez estuvo dentro su padre la cerró.

-te importa si te pregunto porque necesitas quedarte aquí-

-pues si, ahora mismo no me apetece dar explicaciones-contestó ella

-de acuerdo, estas en tu derecho, pero al menos dime que tienes planeado hacer, no quiero que te metas en ningún lío-

-SOLO TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN Y NO ESTOY METIDA EN NINGUN LIO- grito Asuka con furia

-no hace falta que grites, se de sobra todo lo que te ha estado pasando, el coronel me lo ha contado todo y solo intento preocuparme por ti-

-PUES NO NECESITO QUE TE PREOCUPES POR MI, SE CUIDARME SOLA, SIEMPRE ME HE CUIDADO SOLA- chilló la pelirroja al borde de las lagrimas.

Richard se acercó a su hija, esta en un principio se apartó, pero después se quedó quieta y permitió a su padre que la abrazara. Ella se vio completamente sola y necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien la reconfortase, y quien mejor que su propio padre.

-Hija escucha, esta noche puedes quedarte, pero solo te podrás sentir mejor si encuentras una solución a tus problemas, y creo que esa solución no esta en Alemania-

-por una vez estoy de acuerdo padre, yo antes era la mejor piloto de Evangelion, tengo que volver a Japón y recuperar mi estatus, ser la mejor siempre a sido mi meta-dijo la chica convencida de lo que debía hacer

-bien, para dormir puedes utilizar tu antigua habitación, no hice nada con ella después de que fueras-le dijo el hombre

-esta bien, supongo que será como volver al pasado-

La chica rompió el abrazo que se estaban dando ella y su padre, después subió las escaleras y se dispuso a ir hacia su antiguo cuarto. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Era cierto que su padre no había hecho absolutamente nada con su habitación, porque esta estaba exactamente igual que como la había dejado ella cuando se marchó.

`` ¡Es increíble! Esta todo igual que como yo lo deje ´´ pensó la joven sorprendida

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Asuka se acostó en su cama boca arriba y apagó al luz. La pobre chica estaba muy cansada y se dejó dormir enseguida, pero al cabo de un rato un ruido la despertó, y ese ruido era el sonido que produjo la puerta del cuarto de su padre al abrirse.

`` ¿A dónde ira a estas horas? ´´ Se preguntó ella mientras se levantaba sigilosamente de su cama e iba hacia la habitación de su padre.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de su progenitor, la pelirroja abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado para que su padre no la oyera, todo aquello era muy extraño. Entonces al entrar en la habitación, Asuka se dio cuenta de que encima de la cama había una prenda que a ella le mencionaron una vez, un abrigo con la insignia del Bayer de Munich.

``No no puede ser, ahora me acuerdo, mi padre era de este equipo ´´ pensó la alemana un poco preocupada.

Justo en ese momento la joven vio encima de la mesilla de noche de su padre algo muy raro, ella vio unos papeles que estaban metidos dentro de una funda y cuando se acercó a cogerlos observo que en la esquina derecha de esos papeles había un dibujo que le resultaba familiar.

``Es el mismo dibujo que estaba bajo la cama de mi madre en el hospital, estos son unos papeles de divorcio ´´

-Asuka ¿que haces en mi cuarto?-preguntó Richard Langley mientras se acercaba a su hija

-padre, ¿porque no me dijiste que querías divorciarte de mamá y de Kasumi?-preguntó la pelirroja temiendo la posible respuesta

-pues… porque así sabrías que fui yo quien las mató- contestó el hombre quedándose quieto frente a su hija.

Entonces el padre de Asuka saltó sobre ella violentamente e intentó ahogarla tapándole la cara con las manos, pero la joven reaccionó y le golpeó en el estomago causando que su padre retrocediera, pero cuando la alemana se levantó para poder huir, el hombre la agarró y le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared para dejarla inconsciente. Asuka despertó muy aturdida, todavía tenía la visión un poco borrosa pero aun así supo distinguir que estaba siendo arrastrada por el suelo de un garaje.

-Vaya ya estas despierta, bueno espero no haberte hecho mucho daño, esa no era mi intención, sabes que te quiero hijita pero has metido demasiado las narices-dijo Richard mientras arrastraba a su hija.

El hombre llegó hasta la puerta trasera de su coche y soltó las piernas de su hija en el suelo para poder abrir dicha puerta.

-Veras tu madre y yo teníamos una buena relación, pero tras el accidente todo se complicó y yo comencé a verme con otra mujer, esa mujer era Kasumi por supuesto. Cuando me harte de la situación fui a hablar con un abogado y este redactó unos papeles para que tu madre los firmara, yo le entregue dichos papeles a Kyoko pero ella no aceptó firmarlos, fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de que se había convertido en un estorbo y por eso tuve que matarla y fingir un suicidio-.

Richard subió a su hija al asiento trasero de su coche y la dejó allí tumbada.

-Con Kasumi me ocurrió algo similar, pero a ella no la mate porque me estuviese viendo con otra mujer, simplemente ya no la quería, pero cuando le di los papeles y se lo dije ella se negó rotundamente a firmarlos y entonces no me dejó mas opción que matarla, pero si fingía de nuevo un suicido la gente sospecharía y por eso la maté en un callejón oscuro-

Después de decir esto, el hombre cerró la puerta trasera y se dirigió hacia la puerta del conductor, luego la abrió y entró en el vehiculo.

-Sabes, me da mucha pena el tener que matarte a ti también Asuka, tú has sido la única mujer que en cierta forma nunca me ha dado problemas, siempre fuiste tan independiente y tan autosuficiente, nunca me causaste gran molestia-dijo Richard mientras arrancaba el coche y abandonaba el garaje.

Tras abandonar la casa, Richard Langley condujo su coche por varias calles hasta llegar a una zona bastante alejada y desierta. Durante todo el trayecto, Asuka había estado tratando de aflojar las cuerdas que su padre había usado para atarle las manos y finalmente lo había conseguido.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado, abajo-dijo el hombre sacando a la chica del coche y depositándola en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Asuka estaba forcejeando.

-Tranquila hija, será rápido, primero te dormiré y luego simplemente te tirare al río, no notaras nada-dijo él sacando una jeringuilla

Justo cuando la jeringuilla estaba a punto de clavarse en su brazo, Asuka golpeó con su recién liberado puño a su padre para luego rematarle con una patada. Richard cayó al suelo y la chica pudo salir corriendo, pero el hombre reaccionó y cogió una pistola que estaba en la guantera de su coche para dispararle, pero por suerte ninguna de las balas alcanzó a Asuka.

-ASUKA VUELVA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE-ordenó Langley pero la joven continuó corriendo mientras él la seguía

Richard perdió de vista a su hija cunado esta llegó hasta un coche abandonado. El hombre caminó alrededor del coche para ver si encontraba a Asuka, pero cuando llegó al lateral derecho la chica le sorprendió empujando una de las puertas desde el interior con sus piernas, haciendo que su padre arrojase el arma. Tras esto, la pelirroja salió corriendo y su padre la persiguió, llegando a alcanzarla y a sujetarla.

-ESTATE QUIETA-gritó Richard mientras la alemana forcejeaba con él.

Pero de repente y sin que nadie se lo esperase, Kaworu apareció en el lugar y cogió el arma que unos segundos antes había sido arrojada por Richard Langley.

-ASUKA TOMA- chilló Kaworu para luego lanzar la pistola al lugar en el que estaba la pelirroja.

La chica consiguió zafarse del agarre de su padre y pudo tirarse al suelo para coger la pistola, después sin pensarlo siquiera, apuntó a Richard con el arma y le disparó. El hombre cayó al suelo en el acto, muerto. Tras el disparo, Kaworu fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Asuka y cuando ayudó a la joven a levantarse notó como esta estaba temblando.

-Asuka ¿no estas herida?-preguntó el chico muy preocupado.

Asuka no respondió, solo se limitó a darle un abrazo a Kaworu y este la correspondió. El muchacho también notó como su camisa se humedecía, por lo que dedujo que la pelirroja estaba llorando, así que la dejo desahogarse mientras se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos. Pasado un tiempo, Asuka se encontraba frente a la tumba de su madre, ya le habían tomado declaración sobre lo sucedido y se había dictaminado que lo que ocurrió fue en defensa propia.

-Bueno, al final has resuelto el caso de tu madre, ¿Cómo te sientes tras descubrir la verdad?-preguntó Kaworu que de repente apareció detrás de la chica

-aliviada supongo, la verdad es que nunca estuve equivocada con mi padre, era un cabrón sin escrúpulos, aunque no me esperaba que fuese capaz de tanto el muy…-dijo la chica con rabia

-tranquilízate, ahora tu padre ha recibido lo que se merecía, pero no entiendo porque dices que te sientes aliviada-

-supongo que la raíz de todos mis problemas siempre fue el creer que mi madre nunca mas me daría su amor y que por eso tenía que ser la mejor y no depender de nadie, porque la vez que lo hice me dañaron mucho, pero aun así siempre guardé la esperanza de que mi madre algún día me reconociera, y ahora se que no fue mi madre la que me arrebató esa esperanza con su suicidio, sino mi padre con su asesinato- explicó Asuka

-me alegra mucho que ya estés mejor, y creo que después de todo esto ya me habrás perdonado ¿no?-

-pues no lo se, me lo pensare por el camino-dijo la pelirroja sujetando el brazo de Kaworu

-me parece bien- respondió el chico de pelo gris.

Después ambos jóvenes se alejaron de la tumba caminando. Pero horas antes había tenido lugar una reunión que cambiaría para siempre el destino del joven Nagisa. Este se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y rodeado por monolitos gigantes que representaban a los miembros de la organización de Seele.

-Como ya les he dicho, solo he venido hasta aquí para comunicarles que renunció a cumplir mi ultima misión-dijo seriamente el muchacho de pelo gris

-pero eso es algo que no te esta permitido-dijo Seele 04

-al contrario, yo soy el ángel del libre albedrío y por lo tanto puedo escoger no solo el destino de la humanidad, sino también el mío propio-

-es un completo disparate, sin tu incursión en Nerv nuestro plan no podrá ejecutarse- dijo Seele 02

-eso para mi ya no es importante, he decidido no realizar ningún acto en contra de Nerv ni tampoco ninguno en contra de ustedes, simplemente abandonare su plan y seguiré el camino que yo escoja-

-pero ese es un acto inconcebible, tu estas aquí para cumplir tu misión, tu deber es servir a nuestra causa, no puedes abandonar ahora, ¡EH TABRIS REGRESA INMEDIATAMENTE!-gritó furioso Seele 01 mientras observaba como Kaworu se marchaba de la sala.

**FIN**

Bueno por fin he terminado el fic, los que hayáis visto la película habréis notado que he cambiado el final de THE ALPHABET KILLER (que a mi me dejó bastante intrigada) por uno un pelin mas romántico, seguro que había gente que ya sospechaba quien era el asesino y gente que no tenía ni idea, bueno pues espero que a cualquiera esta resolución le haya despejado cualquier duda sobre el culpable. Bien solo me queda decir que siempre se ha sabido que la madre de Asuka se suicidó, pero yo siempre me he imaginado lo que hubiese pasado si de repente se descubriese que eso no había sido así y por eso escribí este fic, en fin muchas gracias por leer y chaito.


End file.
